Les jumeaux Potter
by Wendy Riddle
Summary: Sanira est la jumelle de Harry. Elevés par les Dursley, Harry et elle vivent un enfer, obligés à faire les corvées en mangeant peu. Après 6 ans,la mère Magia en a mare et décide de les envoyer dans un autre monde où leur force pourra se décupler librement. Sanira se réveille seule sur l'île de Dawn. Mais où est Harry? RatedM pour langage et violence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

C'était un jour de pluie, comme on en voyait souvent en octobre. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 31 octobre 1981. Lily Potter, née Evans, préparait le repas du soir pendant que son époux, James s'occupait de leurs deux enfants. L'heureux couple avait eu la surprise d'avoir deux enfants, une fille et un garçon alors qu'il n'attendait qu'un garçon. Le garçon était prénommé Harry tandis que la fillette s'appelait Sanira. Malgré les temps sombres que vivait le Royaume Uni, le couple avait décidé de fêter Halloween comme tous les moldus habitant le quartier, par conséquent les enfants étaient d'ors et déjà en costumes. Harry était déguisé en Dracula et Sanira, en zombie. Pour le bonheur des enfants, le quartier organisait un Halloween moldu qui commencerait à 20 heure.

Pour l'instant la rue où habitaient les Potter était calme, peut-être trop calme, pensait Lily dont l'instinct lui criait de s'enfuir. La mère décida de ne pas écouter son instinct, en entendant les rires joyeux de ses enfants, mettant son appréhension sur le coup du stress des dernières semaines. La famille allait passé à table lorsqu'un bruit sourd provenant de l'entrée se fit entendre.

« -Lily, c'est lui. Part ! »

Lily prit ses enfants et les emmena sans réfléchir, dans la nursery, elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que déjà un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noir entra dans la pièce en détruisant la porte d'un sort informulé.

« -Donne-moi ces enfants, ordonna l'homme.

-Ils ne sont pas une menace ! Ne les tuez pas , ils sont innocents , criait désespérément la mère en se mettant devant ses deux enfants !

-Si tu me les laisses, tu deviendras la plus puissante de mes mangemorts. Réfléchis bien .

-PLUTÔT MOURIR QUE DE VIVRE SANS MES ENFANTS !

-Si tel est ton souhait. AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

La jeune mère tomba devant ses enfants, morte. Puis tous se passa très vite. Voldemort lança le sort de mort sur le jeune garçon qui par instinct sera la main de sa sœur.

Lorsque Rubeus Hagrid arriva à Godric's Hollow, il découvrit une maison en ruine, dont le toit avait été soufflé par une explosion. Dans le hall,il découvrit le cadavre de James Potter et en arrivant dans la nursery, il vit les faux jumeaux se serrer l'un contre l'autre tout en se collant au corps inerte de leur mère. Quand il prit les jumeaux dans ses bras, ils pleuraient à chaudes larmes tous les trois. Hagrid savait qu'il devait les emmener chez leur tante Pétunia car Albus Dumbledore disait que c'était la meilleur solution pour eux, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il faisait erreur en emmenant les deux bambins.

Quand Hagrid arriva quelques heures plus tard au 4 Privet Drive, il pleurait encore. Il ne pouvait croire en la mort du couple Potter. Quand il vit Dumbledore déposer les enfants sur le bas de la porte, il ne comprit pas pourquoi le grand Albus Dumbledore ne toquait même pas à la porte d'entrée. Celui-ci laissa juste une enveloppe sur Harry qui dormait paisiblement contre sa soeur.

« -Ne peut-on rien faire pour cette cicatrice, Albus ?

-Certaines cicatrices sont bonnes à garder, Minerva. Allons-y, avant de réveiller ses enfants. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, Dumbledore et McGonagall reculèrent. Hagrid resta un instant sur place avant de partir sous l'insistant regard de Dumbledore.


	2. Chap1 Commencement

**Chapitre 1 : Commencement**

Cela faisait 6 ans que les jumeaux Potter vivaient chez les Dursley. Six années d'esclavage pure et simple. Dès le matin, les deux enfants préparaient le petit déjeuner de la famille. Les Dursley ayant réussi à cacher les deux monstres, comme ils les appelaient, Sanira et Harry n'allaient jamais à l'école; durant toute la journée, ils nettoyaient, alternant les corvées dans la maison et celles dans le jardin. Lorsque leurs corvées étaient faites, les deux enfants subissaient les coups de poing de leur oncle Vernon, sauf s'il était en colère, ils avaient alors des coups de ceinture.

Pour ce qui est d'apprendre quoique ce soit, les enfants profitaient des nombreuses fois où Pétunia les laissait seuls pour aller en courses. Généralement, ils avaient trois bonnes heures durant lesquelles ils apprenaient dans un des cahiers de vacances de Dudley qui n'étaient jamais remplis par leur propriétaire. Ils apprenaient plutôt rapidement.

...

Aujourd'hui, c'était le septième anniversaire des jumeaux mais ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient rien attendre de leur famille. Pétunia réveilla les enfants, en leur criant dessus à travers la porte du placard en dessous de l'escalier où ils dormaient tous les deux. Comme à leur habitude, ils sortirent de leur « chambre » et préparèrent le petit déjeuner. Puisque c'était samedi, les Dursley allaient partir toute la journée à un parc d'attractions venant d'ouvrir ses portes. Grâce au caprice de leur cousin, Vernon décida de les laisser seuls toute la journée, leur donnant toute la maison à faire ainsi que le jardin. Après s'être relevés des coups de leur oncle, les jumeaux accomplirent leurs tâches en commençant par le jardin. Quand ils eurent fini toutes leurs corvées, il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi. Ils avaient peu mangé craignant les poings de leur oncle. Pendant 2 heures, ils firent les devoirs de Dudley sur une feuille à part qu'ils brûlaient ensuite pour ne pas laisser de trace. A partir de 15h, ils explorèrent le grenier. Les jumeaux y découvrirent une malle où il était écrit « L.E. » à côté d'une fleure de lys stylisée en filigrane. Ils allaient l'ouvrir, lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Harry et Sanira remirent rapidement la couverture sur la malle et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Quand leur oncle les vit dans les escaliers, il prit parole.

« -Que faisiez-vous en haut ?

-On rangeait la seconde chambre de Dudley, oncle Vernon, répondit courageusement Sanira.

-Allons voir ça. »

Ils laissèrent passer leur oncle mais ne purent le suivre que déjà leur tante leur ordonnait de préparer le goûter de Dudley. Quelques minutes après l'inspection de toute la maison par Vernon, celui-ci leur ordonna d'aller détendre le linge. Les jumeaux savaient qu'il était énervé de ne pas avoir trouvé de raison pour les punir. C'est pourquoi ils se savaient épiés par Pétunia et Vernon. Harry détendait le linge sec tandis que sa sœur étendait le linge sortant de la machine à laver. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Harry tombe par terre se tenant la tête et faisant tomber le linge propre au sol. Sanira se précipita sur Harry pour l'aider laissant tomber son linge, elle aussi. Vernon accouru, pas inquiété pour un sous du pourquoi Harry était à terre, il prit les enfants par les bras et les traîna jusqu'au grenier où il les brutalisa encore et encore. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la vision de Sanira était tinté de rouge, son frère et elle gisaient par terre, tous deux à côté de la malle mystère.

Sanira n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Elle voulait devenir plus forte pour protéger son frère.

Harry n'arrivait plus à bouger tant son corps lui faisait mal, il entendait les cris de douleur de sa sœur à chaque coups que lui portait son oncle. Il voulait que cette vie se finisse, qu'ils puissent vivre en étant aimés, sans devoir faire toutes ces tâches. Mais par dessus tout, il voulait devenir plus fort pour protéger sa sœur.

C'est ce moment-là que choisi la mère de toute magie, Magia pour les emmener dans un endroit où leurs souhaits seraient exaucés. Sanira sentit son corps se soulever avant de perdre connaissance.


	3. Chap2 Nouveau Monde

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau monde**

Un visage de gamin. Voilà ce que vit Sanira en ouvrant les yeux. Le gamin en question avait l'air d'avoir 6 ans et arborait un immense sourire. Celui-ci alla à la porte et cria quelque chose. Sanira n'avait strictement rien compris de ce qu'il avait dit. Et pour cause, elle ne reconnaissait même pas ce langage! En tous cas, cela ne ressemblait en rien à l'anglais. Le garçon se retourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire.

« -Luffy desu, dit-il en se pointant du doigt.

-Sanira desu, répondit la fillette comprenant que le garçon se présentait.

-Doko kara kimashita , demanda Luffy ?

-Je ne comprend pas ta langue, répondit Sanira, confuse en anglais. »

Luffy sembla comprendre qu'il y avait un problème et partit chercher quelqu'un. Quand il revint avec un adulte, Sanira se cacha derrière ses bras car l'homme ressemblait étrangement à son oncle. Luffy parla dans sa propre langue ,en s'accompagnant de grands gestes, à l'homme qui semblait comprendre quelque chose qui échappaient totalement aux deux enfants. L'adulte commença à parler dans différentes langues mais à chaque fois, Sanira montrait son incompréhension jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise l'anglais.

« -Je ne suis pas un ennemi, je ne suis qu'un médecin, finit par dire l'adulte en anglais.

-Ne me frappez pas, je n'ai rien fait de mal, pleurait Sanira.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je ne veux que t'examiner pour mieux te guérir.

-Vous n'allez pas me donner des coups de poing, demanda l'enfant apeuré?

-Personne ne te frappera sous mon toit,jeune fille. »

Après l'avoir convaincue de le laisser l'examiner, l'homme fut horrifié par les traces nombreuses de mauvais traitements et comprit la peur de la fillette. Il la questionna sur sa vie avant qu'elle arrive ici mais celle-ci refusa de répondre à ses interrogations. La seule chose qu'elle disait était « Je veux voir Harry ». Pendant ce temps, Luffy regardait la jeune fille avec tristesse, comprenant ,malgré son jeun âge, que Sanira avait subi de très mauvaises choses. Luffy demanda à apprendre la langue de la fillette qu'il considérait déjà comme sa petite sœur, ce qui fit d'ailleurs rire l'adulte. Le médecin se présenta à la fillette sous le nom Kira. Vu que le médecin et sa femme s'occupaient déjà de Luffy et vu que ce dernier ne voulait pas laisser seule la fillette qu'il disait être sa sœur, le maire du village de Dawn décida de confier l'enfant au médecin.

Au départ, la fillette se laissait entraîner par Luffy qui parlait dans sa langue natale oubliant complètement que Sanira ne comprenait pas encore la langue. Elle était trop méfiante pour parler au médecin même si celui-ci ainsi que sa femme faisaient tous leurs possibles pour mettre à l'aise la fillette.

La nuit, Sanira se questionnait: "Où est mon frère?", "Où suis-je?","Est-ce que Harry va bien ?". Ne sachant rien, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes sans bruits. Parfois, Luffy se réveillait et allait la voir. Il la prenait dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer sans comprendre ce qu'elle lui expliquait sur sa vie. Le seul mot qu'il comprenait était "Harry". C'est lors d'une de ses nuits qu'il prit une résolution: jamais plus Sanira ne pleurera à cause de quelqu'un.


	4. Chap 3: Points d'amour et rencontre

**Chap 3 Points d'amour et rencontres multiples**

(POV Sanira)

Un an a passé depuis mon arrivée. J'ai appris le japonnais, la langue mondiale de ce monde ainsi que la géographie de ce monde bien différent de ce que montrait l'Atlas à Privet Drive. Le vice-amiral de la Marine , Monkey D. Garp, le grand-père de Luffy m'a officiellement adoptée depuis un mois. Garp nous avait directement emmené chez les brigands de Dadan pour être « un bon marine » et « une bonne femme de marine ». Je me souviens de notre deuxième rencontre.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Luffy et moi sommes au bar de Makino. Kira, notre gardien avait du s'absenter avec sa femme en urgence chez une famille de petite bourgeoisie à Goa, nous laissant donc au bon soin de Makino. Luffy était plus énervé que d'habitude et criait à qui veut l'entendre qu'il deviendra le roi des pirates ._

 _« -Tu n'as pas besoin de le crier sur tous les toits, le réprimandait Makino._

 _-Le roi des pirates, ce sera moi , criait de plus belle Luffy ! Papi ne pourras pas m'en empêcher !_

 _-Je ne pourrai pas t'empêcher de faire quoi , demanda un vieil homme avec curiosité ?_

 _-Je vais devenir le roi des pirates. »_

 _Garp lui asséna deux coups de ses « Poings d'amour » pour qu'il comprenne que " la piraterie, c'est mal "._

 _(Fin Flashback)_

Aujourd'hui, cela fait un mois que nous avons rencontré Ace et c'est la 31 ième tentative de suivre Ace de Luffy. Et je me suis encore fait embarquée par Luffy...

Même si je ne connais pas les méthodes de pistages, j'arrive à aider Luffy grâce à un livre parlant de la médicomagie dans la malle de « L.E. » avec laquelle je suis arrivée ici. Je pense que Ace ,même s'il a l'air d'essayer de nous tuer, a un bon fond. Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avant qu'on arrive dans sa vie, quelque chose qui l'empêche de crée un lien avec nous. Mais quoi?

Je crois que le vieux (= Garp )est irresponsable : nous laissez moi et Luffy, alors que nous ne savons pas nous défendre, dans une forêt où habitent des animaux qui peuvent AVALER UN ADULTE, avec des bandits alors que ça ne fait qu'une semaine que Luffy a failli mourir noyer à cause de BANDITS ! Ce vieux me fait peur. Combien de temps est-ce qu'on va tenir avec un tuteur pareil?

Trois mois ! Il nous a fallut 3 mois pour réussir à le suivre jusqu'à sa cachette. Ace est un très bon cachottier. Il récolte de l'argent pour partir d'ici et se faire un nom en mer. Il y a un autre garçon qui l'aide dans sa récolte. Il s'appelle Sabo. Heureusement pour Luffy et moi, il se montre beaucoup plus sympathique que Ace. Il nous a accepté assez rapidement comparé à Ace. Luffy n'a rien raconté au vieux fou lorsqu'il est venu le lendemain de notre rencontre. Ace ne veut rien partager avec Luffy, il dit qu'il va tout dire à Dadan , la chef des bandits de la forêt. Mais je pense qu'il a tord de penser ça de Luffy... du moins, j'espère...


	5. Chap4 : Interlude

**Chap 4 Interlude**

(POV Dumbledore)

Dumbledore se trouvait assis à son bureau réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre tout en buvant un verre de whisky pur feu.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Alerté par des fluctuations étranges dans la protection de Harry et Sanira Potter, le Grand Albus Dumbledore avait décidé de rendre visite aux Dursley et aux jumeaux. Quand il arriva au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, la nuit venait de tomber. Lorsque Vernon Dursley lui ouvrit la porte après qu'il est poliment toqué, le moldu lui dit tout de suite que "Les monstres ne sont plus là et c'est tant mieux!". Après ça, l'homme gras ferma la porte au nez du désormais pâle Albus Dumbledore._

 _Le vieux mage décida ensuite d'utiliser la magie afin de repérer magiquement les enfants, pensant qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin. Mais ce fut sans succès._

 _Les seules traces encore présentes provenaient de la maison des Dursley mais dataient d'il y a un mois, si ce n'est plus. Le vieil homme décida donc de toquer une nouvelle fois mais lorsque Vernon ouvrit, il utilisa un simple sort de lévitation pour le faire bouger de son chemin et ainsi se donner une entrée dans la maison. Il utilisa ensuite le petrificus totalus pour immobiliser la famille moldue afin de pouvoir tranquillement mener l'enquête._

 _Ce qu'il trouva l'horrifia: les plus grandes traces des deux enfants se situaient dans le placards en dessous de l'escalier et dans le grenier. Après avoir consulté la mémoire des Dursley, il apprit que les enfants étaient traités comme des esclaves et n'étaient même pas scolarisés. Dans un excès de rage, il imposa dans l'esprit de Vernon et de Pétunia de se tuer et de tuer leur enfant. Après un dernier regard au placard en dessous de l'escalier où il prit les couvertures avec lesquelles Hagrid avait enroulé les enfants six_ _ans plus tôt, il transplana à Hogwarts._

 _(Fin Flashback)_

Le soucieux Albus Dumbledore essayait donc de trouver une solution pour ramener les enfants au près de lui ou ,du moins, sous son influence. "Et si le monde l'apprenait, pensait-il ?" Il se doutait de ce qui allait se passer si la population sorcière apprenait ce qu'avaient vécu les jumeaux : un déluge de lettres recommandant sa démission du poste de Manitou suprême du Magenmagot et du poste de directeur de Hogwarts. Ce qui signifierait la fin de son ascension au pouvoir alors qu'il est si proche du but.

(POV Severus)

Contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, Severus avait fait la paix avec le couple Potter peu avant leurs morts. En tant qu'ami de Lily, il vérifiait une fois par mois comment allaient les jumeaux Potter depuis leurs 2 ans où il les avaient trouvés grâce à un livre de potion poussiéreux.

C'est pour ça que, quand il vit entrer Albus Dumbledore dans ses appartements, il se dit juste "Il ne l'a comprit que maintenant. ". Mais quand le vieil homme lui demanda une potion pour retrouver les enfants, il lui répondit qu'aucun des livres en sa possession ne parlait de tels potions. Sa réponse donna lieu à une attaque mentale du plus vieux qui se confronta aux barrières d'occlumensie du professeur de potion, se prenant par la même occasion une version mentale du doloris de sorte qu'il soit renvoyé dans son corps brutalement. Severus envoya le vieux sorcier hors de ses appartements sans mot dire. Dès qu'il fut sortit, le maître de potions ria intérieurement: les jumeaux Potter allaient rendre la vie dure au directeur de Hogwarts, il n'y avait rien de plus sûr pour lui. Et il allait les aider. Le lendemain, il présentera sa démission à la directrice adjointe pour l'année scolaire prochaine car après tout il fallait bien qu'il terrorise encore un peu ses chers Griffondors.


	6. Chap 5 Harry

**Chapitre 5 : Harry**

Harry s'était réveillé dans un lit. Il avait mal partout. Il essaya de se lever mais une main ferme l'en empêcha.

(POV Harry)

Qu'est-ce? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Où suis-je? Où est Sanira? Qui est cette femme ? Elle me fait peur.. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit? Je suis donc dans un autre pays. Non, ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une raison rationnelle à cette situation.

"- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, madame, dis-je à la femme.

-Nanni, répondit la jeune femme en montrant son incompréhension?

-Moi, Harry Potter, répétais-je en me montrant du doigt.

\- Maria desu, lui dit la jeune femme montrant ainsi qu'elle avait compris qu'il se présentait.

-Harry desu, répétais-je sans trop savoir ce que cela voulait dire."

(Auvun POV)

La jeune femme se leva et alla chercher un livre d'enfant pour apprendre à lire et le tendit à Harry. Pendant une demi-heure, Harry lut le livre en essayant de comprendre ce que lui expliquait la jeune femme. Le livre était écrit dans une langue inconnue d'Harry mais avec le même alphabet que l'anglais donc il arrivait à comprendre un peu sa lecture. Peu de temps après que la jeune femme soit partie chercher quelque chose dans la pièce d'à côté, un serpent géant ,selon Harry, entra dans la pièce.

"- _Où est passée cette sourie, marmona le serpent? Tiens, un nouvel humain, dit le serpent en voyant l'enfant. Peut-être que je pourrais m'en faire un repas, dit le reptil._

 _\- Ne me mangez pas s'il vous plaît, dit Harry._

 _-Tu me comprends, demanda étonné le serpent ?_ "

Harry lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Le serpent s'approchat du jeune garçon sans mot dire puis grimpa sur le lit. Pendant que le serpent s'avançait, Harry sifflait tout bas " _Ne me mangez pas s'il vous plaît"._ Le serpent qui sentait la peur de l'enfant, ralentissait son avancé puis, voyant que cela ne suffisait pas à rassurer le garçon, décida de lui parler à nouveau.

"- _Je ne te mangerais pas, je m'approche pour réchauffer mon corps._

 _-Comment vous croire,_ demanda Harry _?_

 _-Bonne question,_ _petit_ _homme. Premièrement, tu es le_ _deuxième humain_ _qui arrive à me comprendre. Ma mère m'avait dit que ce_ _don rare_ _s'appelait le fourchelangue_ _et venait d'un autre monde_ _._

 _-_ _Un autre monde ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas de don pareil ici?_

 _-La seule autre personne qui parle notre langue est Maria. Son ancêtre,_ _Salia Slytherin_ _avait apport_ _é_ _ma mère ici alors qu'elle venait de sortir de l'oeuf. Mais la ma_ _gie n'a pas touché Maria, contrairement à Salia. Elle n'a que le don du fourchelangue._

 _-Est-ce que ,si je parle le fourchelangue, Maria me comprendra ?_

 _-Oui, jeune maître,_ répondit le serpent amusé _._

 _-Quel est ton nom?_

 _-Je m'appelle Sasha et vous jeune maître?_

 _-_ _Harry Potter._

 _-Potter, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part,_ réfléchit Sasha à voix haute _.Maria pourra peut-être m'aider. Je vais la chercher, restez ici jeune maître. Il est encore trop tôt pour que vous sortiez du lit."_

Le serpent partit rapidement, laissant l'enfant dans la contemplation de sa chambre d'où il l'avait tiré. La chambre était simple. Le lit deux places où Harry était assis, était au milieu de la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts de peintures vertes et argentées. Contre l'un des murs, reposaient un coffre à jouets sur lequel des serpents étaient dessinés ;des peluches représentant dragons, fées, licornes et autres créatures fantastiques dépassant du dit-coffre; une bibliothèque, une armoire et une penderie. A la gauche de son lit, Harry pouvait voir un bureau d'enfant sur lequel, là encore, il pouvait apercevoir des esquisses de serpents. Puis il se vit dans la glace.

(POV Harry)

QU'EST CE QUE ! C'est quoi tous ces bandages ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi mes larmes me brûlent ? Ça brûle!

(Aucun pov)

Harry fut choqué lorsqu'il vit son visage dans son reflet après avoir retiré les bandages qui le recouvraient presque entièrement. La raison pour laquelle ses larmes le brûlaient était sa peau qui était en train de cicatriser. Son passage entre les deux mondes l'avaient dévisagé. C'est-ce que l'enfant se comprit avant de tomber à genoux au sol sous le poids des révélations de la journée.

Harry serait resté prostré devant son reflet pendant tout le reste de la journée si Maria ne l'avait pas porté pour le mettre au lit. Maria avait bien essayé de le faire réagir mais elle n'obtenait aucune réponse. Le choc de se voir ainsi défiguré avait fait se réfugié dans son esprit le garçonnet. L'adulte s'était inquiétée de l'état du petit depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé sur la plage trois jours plus tôt. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle s'était déjà attachée à l'enfant qui lui rappelait son fils qu'elle avait perdu lors de ses 4 ans.

Lorsque la nuit est venue, Maria n'avait fait que sécher les larmes du garçonnet durant toute la journée. Elle sut d'instinct qu'elle devait rester au près du petit garçon. Et elle eut raison. En effet, en plein milieu de la nuit, Harry eut une crise de larmes des plus fortes, pourtant il dormait encore. Dans son rêve cauchemardesque, il demandait "Où est Sanira? Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec moi? Ne m'enlevez pas ma sœur! S'il vous plaît! Laissez moi être avec elle! ". Les suppliques de l'enfant brisèrent le cœur de l'adulte. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas la signification des mots de l'enfant, elle comprenait fort bien que cette "Sanira" est ou était une personne chère à l'enfant. Elle se fixa un but : retrouver la fillette. " Dès que Harry ira mieux, je commencerais les recherches", se disait-elle tout en cajolant le garçon.


	7. Chap 6: Révélations

**Chapitre 6 Révélatios**

Maria était resté au chevet de l'enfant plusieurs semaines durant, ne s'autorisant presque aucun repos.

(Pov Harry)

Pourquoi suis-je ici? Pourquoi Sanira n'est pas avec moi? On s'était promis de rester toujours ensemble, alors pourquoi? Je ne veux pas être seul!

Je me demande ce que c'est que cette boule. Elle est belle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'appelle. Mais si elle me faisait du mal? Elle bouge... J'ai peur.

(Aucun pov)

Harry était dans son esprit depuis plus d'une semaine, lorsqu'il prit conscience de la présence de cette orbe d'un bleu océan. Quand il prit peur, l'orbe bougea dans tous les sens. Mais quelque chose retînt l'attention de Harry: des chaînes d'un noir ébène empêchaient l'orbe de bouger librement.

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est la magie qui est en toi, jeune Harry, lui répondit une voix d'homme.

-La magie n'existe pas et qui êtes-vous?

-Mon nom est Tom Riddle. Du moins, une partie de son âme, rajouta-t-il après un court silence.

-Comment se fait-il que vous êtes ici? D'ailleurs, où on est ?

-Nous sommes dans ton esprit. Et j'ai commis une erreur, il y a plus de 5 ans qui a eu pour conséquences la mort de tes parents et la mort de mon corps ainsi que la formation de mon dernier horcrux, toi, expliqua Tom.

-Vous êtes celui qui a déclenché l'accident de voiture qui a tué papa et maman?

-UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE, cria l'homme en riant! Qui t'as raconté cette bétise? Aucun sorcier ne peut être tué par un tel accident, même sous l'Imperius, s'écria l'adulte sous les yeux confus du garçonnet!

-C'est ce que Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ont dit...

-Je suis ce qui reste du meurtrier de tes parents, Harry, lâcha l'homme en se mettant à la hauteur du garçon.

-Pourquoi, demanda l'enfant ?

-C'était la guerre. J'étais le chef d'un des deux camps qui s'opposaient tandis que tes parents étaient de très vaillants soldats de l'autre camp. Un jour, j'ai eu vent d'une prophétie qui parlait d'un sauveur qui me tuerait. Il y avait trois possibilités soit toi ou ta sœur soit le rejeton des Longbottom. Ce soir d'Halloween, je me suis invité dans votre maison. J'ai laissé une chance à tes parents pour qu'ils puissent survivre mais ils ont décidé de s'opposer à moi. Dans ma folie, j'avais décidé de vous tuer ta sœur et toi, ce qui a manifestement raté étant donné que vous êtes toujours en vie."

Harry était resté sans voix face aux révélations de Tom. Leurs parents ont été assassinés en tentant de les sauver tous les deux. Il avait en lui le meurtrier de ses parents.

"-Harry, je suis ici pour te proposer mon aide.

-Votre aide? Comment pourrais-je vous croire alors que vous avez tué mes parents et que vous avez tenté de nous tuer, Sanira et moi répliqua avec rage l'enfant?

-Pourquoi essaierais-je de tuer quelqu'un qui ,grâce à la magie, a une partie de mon âme en lui, demanda réthoriquement Tom?

-Pas faux, soupira Harry après un temps de réflexion. Qu'avez-vous à me proposer?

-Je peux t'apprendre à contrôler la magie et à l'utiliser sans baguette. Je peux te transmettre tout mon savoir.

-Mais votre aide n'est pas gratuite, n'est-ce pas, devina Harry?

-La seule chose que je te demande en retour est de m'aider à retrouver un corps digne de ce nom.

-D'accord, du moment que vous ne nous obligez pas à retourner chez Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia, ça me va, accepta Harry après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Quand est-ce qu'on commence?

-Pas tout de suite, jeune homme. Pour l'heure, tu devrais retourner à la réalité et renforcer ton corps avant que ta gardienne ne s'inquiète trop, dit l'homme en souriant.

-D'accord, à très bientôt, oncle Tom, dit le garçon en souriant."

Tom regarda surpris l'enfant qui disparaissait pour retourner à la réalité.

Harry ouvrit les yeux puis les referma aussi tôt à cause de la lumière de la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux après qu'ils se soient habitués à la clarté des lieux. Il se trouvait encore dans sa chambre, la seule différence était la jeune femme endormie sur une chaise à bascule à coté de lui. Harry se concentra très fort pour parler en fourchelangue.

§- _Madame_ _Maria, vous allez bien?_

 _-Harry! Comment te sens-tu_ , dit la jeune femme en se rapprochant d'Harry?

- _Je vais bien,maintenant. Je me sens juste un peu faible._ §

Harry ne put rien dire de plus que son estomac se fit remarquer. Maria lui fit signe de rester assis pendant qu'elle préparait deux sandwiches. A cause de son coma de 9 jours, Maria dut aider le garçon à s'installer en position assise et à manger.

Après un mois, les séquelles de la malnutrition et des coups n'étaient plus que des mauvais souvenirs. Maria et Harry entretenaient de vraies conversations en Fourchelangue et Harry commençait à se débrouiller dans la langue mondiale, le japonnais. Harry commençait de plus en plus à voir en Maria la mère qu'il n'a jamais pu vraiment connaître.

Durant les cours que Tom lui donnait, Harry avait appris l'Occlumensie ce qui lui permit d'organiser ses souvenirs. Après seulement une semaine, Harry maîtrisait parfaitement le principe de cet art de l'esprit. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Tom était fier de l'enfant et commençait à envisager de le prendre pour héritier quand il retrouverait un corps. Après une semaine passée sur l'Occlumensie, le Lord Sombre déchu décida d'imposer des petits exercices très simples à Harry pour lui apprendre à contrôler sa magie. Il lui expliqua que la magie fonctionnait grâce à la volonté du sorcier. "Tout est question de volonté, Harry" lui répétait sans cesse l'adulte.

Entre les cours de japonnais donnés par Maria, les cours de magie donnés par Tom et les cours d'anglais que lui même donnait à Maria, le peu de temps libre qu'Harry avait, était partagé entre l'exploration de l'île où ils habitaient seuls et les jeux avec Maria et Sasha.


	8. Chap7 : La grotte

**Chapitre 7 La grotte**

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois et demi que Harry vivait avec Maria et Sasha. Durant son temps libre, il avait exploré l'île dès que Maria l'y avait autorisé, après 2 semaines sous haute surveillance. Lors de ses explorations ,accompagné de Sasha et Tom (qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix), il avait vu une grotte dans le flan nord du volcan éteint depuis des siècles. Aujourd'hui, le jeune garçon avait décidé de partir l'explorer. Il mit une heure pour arriver au volcan et 30 minutes pour atteindre l'entrée dans la montagne.

La grotte étant dépourvue de lumière, Harry du attendre que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité avant d'y entrer. La grotte était en réalité un long tunnel étroit. Piqué par la curiosité, l'enfant s'aventura au fond du tunnel. Harry se disait " _Je vais peut-être trouver un trésor_ " ; à cela Tom lui répondait " _Et pourquoi pas le one piece tant qu'on y est, hein?_ " en rigolant dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Evidemment, Tom attendait l'éternel refrain que lui disait l'enfant à chaque fois qu'il mettait en doute l'existence du one piece mais ce refrain ne vînt pas. Tom qui se demandait pourquoi l'enfant ne lui disait rien, regarda par les yeux du garçon et fut totalement surpris de découvrir une porte qui lui rappelait celle qui menait à la Chambre des Secrets de son illustre ancêtre. En effet, sept serpents placés sur une parcelle du mur lisse formait une porte. Au dessus de celle ci, il découvrit une inscription en vieux anglais:

"Foes and Allies shall not pass. Only the real serpents are allowed to pass."

Après une rapide discussion avec Tom, Harry avait décidé de tenter d'entrer grâce au Fourchelangue.

§- _Moi, Hadrian James Potter, ordonne par droit de conquête l'ouverture de cette salle,_ dit solennellement l'enfant.§

Au plus grand étonnement de Harry, Tom et de Sasha, les serpents gravés s'écartèrent en sifflant un " _Bienvenu, jeune maître_ ".

Ce qui s'offrit à ses yeux stupéfia au tant Harry que Tom. La salle était composée d'une partie laboratoire, d'une partie étude où une grande table pouvait accueillir 20 chaises et au fond de la salle se dressait un élégant escalier taillé finement dans la paroi de pierre volcanique. Contre deux des murs de la grotte se trouvaient des étagères remplies de livres et parchemins.

Du côté "laboratoire", les étagères ,tout aussi nombreuses, ne contenaient que des bocaux où des morceaux d'espèces inconnues à Harry, qui gisaient dans un liquide jaune. Harry décida de regarder les livres dans la partie "étude" de la grotte.

Les livres et traités de potion et sur la botanique remplissaient la moitié des étagères. Harry trouva également beaucoup de livres sur les arts de l'esprit, quelques traités d'astronomie, quelques livres sur la magie sans baguette, la magie élémentaire ainsi que la magie informulée. Harry avait même remarqué quelques livres d'histoires venant du monde moldu. Il découvrit aussi une section enfant où des livres de contes moldus et sorcier mais également des livres d'apprentissages où l'inscription "pré-Hogwards" était présente en lettres argentées. Ce qui avait le plus étonné Tom était la présence de quelques livres sur le monde où ils étaient : principalement sur la géographie de ce nouveau monde et sur l'Histoire mais aussi un recueil de contes et comptines pour enfant. Après au moins une heure passée à contempler les étagères de la bibliothèque, Harry décida d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait au delà des escaliers au fond de la salle.

Arrivé en haut des marches, Harry découvrit plusieurs portes toutes gravées dans la pierre volcanique par une main de maître et montrant toutes les même serpents. Il ouvrit celle qui se trouvait devant lui.

Derrière cette porte, se trouvait un véritable appartement comprenant une chambre à coucher, une cuisine, un salon et un bureau. Après avoir visité l'appartement, il retourna à l'escalier. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, Harry remarqua que l'agencement des serpents sur la porte montrait désormais le mot " _Maison_ " bien calligraphié, mais en écriture fouchelangue.

Le jeune garçon alla à la porte à 3m à droite de la porte du somptueux appartement. La porte ne donnait aucun indice sur ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il y entra et vit une table au milieu de la pièce. Sur la longue table était posée une maquette gigantesque. Harry reconnut la forme de l'île mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple maquette. En effet, dès que Harry toucha la table, la magie dans la pièce se réveilla et transforma légèrement la maquette. Là où il n'y avait qu'arbres, apparut une maison et un chemin la reliait à la plage. Tom comprit aussitôt.

" _C'est l'île en miniature et nous pouvons voir ce qu'il s'y passe en temps réel_ " dit-il au garçon.

Juste après avoir dit ça, ils entendirent un petit bruit presque inaudible. Harry se pencha alors sur la maquette et vit une représentation miniature de sa gardienne qui avait l'air légèrement inquiète. Harry regarda l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur et vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de manger. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui prit mais il écrit un petit mot sur un papier et le déposa devant les pieds de la mini Maria, puis partit en courant de l'antre sans oublier de refermer toutes les portes derrière lui.

Quand il arriva une heure et demie plus tard chez lui, Maria l'attendait un rouleau de papier à la main.

"- Tu m'expliqueras où tu étais et comment tu as fait apparaître ça devant moi, après avoir mangé. J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Tu aurais du me prévenir que tu partais plus loin que d'habitude, Harry !

-Oui tatie Maria, répondit-il en faisant une moue désolée. Je ne le ferais plus promis.

-Heureusement que tu m'as fait ce mot pour me prévenir du temps que tu mettrait à revenir, sinon le repas aurait été brûlé. Allez rentre, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas manger, dit l'adulte une pointe d'amusement dans la voix."

Harry raconta son aventure tout en mangeant ce que sa tante de cœur lui avait préparé. Maria l'écoutait le coupant quelques fois pour qu'il mange, boive et/ou respire.

Après le repas, Maria accompagna l'enfant jusqu'à la grotte. Lorsque la porte secrète s'ouvrit à elle, elle se retrouva sans voix. Harry lui montra l'appartement duquel Maria tomba sous le charme, puis la pièce avec la maquette magique. Maria s'émerveilla de la beauté miniature qui régnait sur l'île.

Harry ,sous la demande de Tom, examina tout les recoins de la salle et trouva sur le mur de brique du fond un petit S stylisé en forme de serpent. D'instinct, Harry demanda au petit serpent d'ouvrir le passage qu'il gardait. Le serpent de pierre répondit par un mot : § _sang§_. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, il demanda à Maria de se couper le doigt pour ouvrir le passage secret. Maria n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le faire. Elle plaça son pouce ensanglanté sur la tête du serpent de pierre. Le mur de brique se fissura légèrement puis les briques se déplacèrent formant à la fin une alcôve. Devant eux se trouvait un livre et une lettre. Le livre ne portait aucune inscription et ses pages étaient toutes vierges. Maria prit la lettre en main mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Au lieu de cela, Maria se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Harry délaissa le livre lorsqu'il sentit la tristesse de celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère.

"-Tatie Maria, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

-C'est de ma mère. Je croyais qu'elle ne m'avais rien laissé. Mais je me trompais. Cette lettre m'est adressée.

-Je comprends, tatie, dit le garçon en la serrant dans ses bras du mieux qu'il pouvait."

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Maria se reprenne. Elle décida donc d'ouvrir la lettre et de la lire mais la lettre se mit à briller et à s'envoler jusqu'à hauteur d'homme. Une voix douce parvint alors à leurs oreilles.

"Ma petite Maria, j'espère que tu as bien grandi.

Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir su te montrer tous mes secrets.

Si tu as cette lettre en main, c'est que tu as découvert mon jardin secret.

Bravo.

Ma chère fille, je te lègue tous ce que j'ai construit en arrivant ici.

Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose à tes yeux mais je sais de source sûre que tu en auras besoin un jour pour un être cher.

Je sais qu'il aura besoin d'une baguette car il sera sorcier comme je le suis encore.

Tu trouveras cette baguette dans ma crypte. Ne t'inquiètes pas il n'y a aucun mort là-bas, juste des statues les représentant.

J'ai usé d'une magie puissante qui me permet de ne pas mourir totalement.

Une partie de mon âme est dans le livre avec cette lettre. Il contient tout mon savoir.

Vous en aurez bien besoin.

Je t'aime mon enfant et je t'aimerais toujours même après ma mort.

Je ne t'en voudrais jamais peu importe tes actes."

A la fin de la lettre, Maria était de nouveau en pleure mais cette fois, c'était de bonheur. Cela faisait bien 35 ans qu'elle avait attendu sa mère lui dire "je t'aime" pour la dernière fois.

Maria ne réalisa la signification des mots de sa défunte mère qu'après être entrée dans la crypte. L'entrée de la pièce se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, en dessous de l'escalier. Contrairement aux autres portes qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent, celle-ci était gardée non pas par des serpents mais par une statue de femme dont les yeux étaient bandés et qui portait une baguette dans la main droite, une balance dans la main gauche. Des livres reposaient aux pieds de la statue. « _Je crois que c'est une représentation de Magia_ » lui dit Tom, un peu incertain.

La statue se déplaça d'elle-même sur sa gauche laissant ouvert un passage descendant en pente douce. A peine 2 courtes minutes plus tard, l'étroit passage débouchait sur une salle de belle taille où quatre statues se tenaient. Maria se précipita presque instantanément sur la statue la plus à droite. C'était une sculpture magnifique de femme tenant un livre dans la main gauche et une fiole au contenu argenté dans l'autre; un oiseau (que Tom identifia être un phœnix) se tenait sur son épaule gauche tandis qu'un serpent dormait tranquillement autour du bras droit de sa maîtresse, enfin un chaudron se tenait à ses pieds. Cette femme semblait étrangement familière à Tom mais il ne savait pas dire le nom de cette personne. Très vite, ils sortirent de leur stupéfaction et regardèrent les alentours à la recherches de la baguettes dont parlait la mère de Maria dans sa lettre. Ce fut Harry qui la trouva. La baguette se trouvait dans la manche gauche de la statue d'homme la plus à gauche. Tom s'émerveilla de voir les traits de son illustre ancêtre dans un lieu si reculé du monde magique britannique.

Lorsque Harry prit la baguette en main, il sentit une vague de fraîcheur le parcourir mais également un étrange picotement dans sa cicatrice. Des filaments d'un bleu argenté sortirent de la baguette pour monter le long du bras du jeune garçon, « comme des serpents » se dit l'enfant. La baguette acceptait Harry.

Maria et Harry remontèrent l'escalier et restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence bienvenu, affalés dans les fauteuils de la « Maison » se tenant l'un contre l'autre. Après avoir repris leurs esprits, ils sortirent de l'appartement et ouvrirent la porte de la seule salle qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visité. Ils y découvrirent une piscine encore remplie d'eau de laquelle des vapeurs s'échappaient. En s'approchant légèrement plus près, la jeune femme se rendit compte que l'eau était tout à fait normal et qu'ils pouvaient donc s'y baigner sans risquer quoique ce soit.

C'est donc dans un bain reposant que se termina la journée des descendants de Salazar Slytherin. Maria avait pris sa décision elle allait emménager dans l'appartement de la grotte pour pouvoir étudier les livres de sa mère et aider au mieux Harry.

Le lendemain, Maria fit leurs bagages et emmena le tout au pieds du volcan puis Harry les fit monter dans la grotte grâce à sa magie. Le tout leur prit un peu plus de 2 heures. Harry, trop content d'aider, oublia une petite règle que lui avait appris Tom: la limite d'un sorcier est plus rapidement atteinte avec l'utilisation de sorts en informulés et sans baguette. C'est pourquoi Harry tomba dans les pommes dès qu'il entra dans le laboratoire-étude, après avoir déplacé les bagages jusque dans la dite salle. Maria ,totalement inquiétée, porta son protéger jusqu'à l'appartement pour qu'il se repose.

Sur l'île de Dawn

Pendant qu'ils se préparaient pour partir à Grey Terminal, Sabo, Ace et Luffy virent Sanira s'évanouir près de l'entrée de leur cabane.

"-SANIRA, crièrent en cœur les trois garçons!"

Sabo fut le premier à atteindre celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur petite sœur, l'empêchant in extremis de tomber de leur arbre. Sabo l'emmena immédiatement au fauteuil qu'ils avaient fabriqué tous les quatre, il y a quelques mois.

Pendant un peu près une demi heure, les trois garçons entendirent les gémissements de Sanira. La fillette parlait dans son sommeil. "Harry" était le seul mot qu'ils arrivaient à comprendre.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Sanira dit un simple "C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement? Je vais bien, les garçons. Allons à Grey Terminal avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien." avant de se lever et de partir avec son bâton de fer. Sabo et Ace décidèrent par échange de regards de ne pas trop en demander à la fillette, puis ils suivirent celle-ci pour trouver de quoi remplir encore leur trésorerie.


	9. Chap8 Incident magique

**Salut,**

Désolée pour le retard ... PU***N D'internet qui marchait pas ! (ma conscience: T'as déjà vu un internet qui marche? Moi: Rah ça va! )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ;)

 **Chap.8 : Incident magique**

(Aucun POV)

Depuis leur arrivé chez Dadan, Sanira s'était entraînée aux épée de bois confectionnées par Sabo mais surtout à utiliser son pouvoir, en cachette. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle arrivait à bouger les choses rien qu'en y pensant. Elle savait qu'il fallait cacher cette particularité. Elle avait si peur que Luffy et les autres la rejettent à cause de ça et la traitent de monstre comme le faisaient les Dursley.

A la réunion de ce matin, Ace a annoncé qu'ils deviendront frères et sœur. Hier, il a réussi à voler à Dadan une bouteille de sake et 4 coupes. Après un discours, Ace leur servit du sake. Après avoir bu, Sanira pris parole :

« -Est-ce qu'on pourra rajouter quelqu'un à notre fratrie, demanda Sanira inquiète ?

-Qui voudrais-tu rajouter, la questionna Sabo ?

-Harry, répondit à sa place Luffy.

-C'est qui, lui demandèrent en cœur Sabo et Ace ?

-Je sais pas mais elle pleure toutes les nuits en disant son nom, répondit Lufffy.

-S'il te fait pleurer, je le tuerais, s'énerva Ace !

-Si c'est le cas, il est notre ennemi, renchérit Sabo !

-Harry est un homme mort, cria Luffy ! »

Sanira mit une claque violente à Luffy, puis dit :

« -Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, c'est vous qui êtes morts, prévint Sanira. »

Elle ne se rendait pas compte mais sa magie sortait de son corps sous forme d'une aura des plus sombres. Cette aura s'approchait dangereusement des trois garçons. Ils étaient tétanisés, leurs instincts leur criaient de s'enfuir mais la peur les scotchaient sur place.

Sanira reprit vite ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'elle avait utilisé son don sans même le savoir.

"- Désolée, dit-elle en pleurant."

La magie de leur sœur de cœur les ayant empêcher de respirer, ils ne purent dire quoique ce soit à leur sœur qui partit ,bouleversée de son acte.

Après cet incident, Luffy, Ace et Sabo se promirent de ne jamais parlé à Sanira ni de Harry, ni de son pouvoir.

Sanira, quand à elle, se sentait terriblement coupable. La nuit après l'incident, elle se disait "Qu'as-tu fait ? Ils auraient pu mourir par ma faute!" Elle sentait que quelque chose en elle n'était pas d'accord. Cette entité qui l'habitait depuis sa plus tendre enfance lui disait de continuer à s'entraîner afin de pouvoir retrouver Harry, pour suivre Luffy, pour garder en vie ses frères.

Pendant une semaine, Sanira avait tout fait pour éviter d'être seule avec Ace, Sabo ou Luffy, s'enfermant dans sa chambre toute la journée ayant trop peur de voir la même haine qu'avaient les Dursley pour elle et Harry dans les yeux des 3 frères qu'elle avait cru se faire.

Ce n'est que par un piège bien ficelé de Sabo que les 4 enfants se retrouvaient enfin réunis dans leur cabane dans l'arbre. Sabo fut le premier à parler.

"-Sanira, déjà excuse moi pour le piège qu'on t'a tendu. C'était mon idée. Mais la raison pour laquelle on a fait ça est bien plus importante. Nous avons parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé mardi passé et nous commença Sabo

\- Je comprend, fit tristement Sanira. Je vais m'en aller et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi.

\- NON, s'écrièrent les trois garçons!

\- Ecoute, Sanira,pour Sabo Luffy et moi, t'es notre petite sœur. Et il est hors de questions que tu partes sans nous donner de nouvelles, je ne te laisserais pas faire, dit Ace essayant d'avoir l'air menaçant.

\- Si t'essayes, on t'enferme ici, jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles plus, continua Luffy!

\- Ce que j'allais dire avant d'être interrompu, fit Sabo, est que malgré l'aura que tu dégageais, tu es et resteras toujours notre petite soeur.

\- Vous- vous voulez que- que je reste avec vous, pleura la seule fille du groupe, choquée .

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Sabo. D'ailleurs, j'allais presque oublié.

\- Quoi, demanda Luffy?

\- Notre sœur nous a peut-être foutu les jetons mais on l'avait mérité, répondit Ace à la place du garçon au chapeau bleu.

-Désolé, dirent-ils en cœur.

-J'aurais pas du dire que tu pleurais à cause de Harry, rajouta Luffy.

-On aurait du attendre que tu nous dises pourquoi tu pleurais en disant son nom avant de conclure hâtivement qu'il était la cause de tes cauchemards, rajouta Ace.

-On s'en veut de t'avoir fait perdre le contrôle, finit Sabo. Peux-tu nous pardonner ?

-Ce n'est pas à vous de dire pardon, dit Sanira en pleurs. Mon don allait vous tuer! Pouvez-vous me pardonner?

-Bien sûr qu'on te pardonne. C'est le rôle des grands frères, dit Sabo.

-C'est le rôle des petites sœurs et des petits frères de nous mener la vie dure, dit Ace en riant.

-EH, s'écria Luffy!

-Merci, pleura Sanira."

Les trois garçons la prirent dans leurs bras pour la consoler car après tout c'est aussi ça le rôle des grands frères.


	10. Chap9 Bastons et brûlures

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture**

 **Chap 9 : Baston et Brûlures**

Depuis cet incident, Sabo et Ace avait décidé d'entraîner Luffy et Sanira séparément de manière à les pousser dans leurs capacités. Sabo s'occupait de Sanira pour ce qui était de la tactique, de la stratégie ainsi que pour sa magie. Bien qu'il n'y connaissait rien, il étudia les livres de la malle de L.E. ce qui lui permit d'aider grandement sa sœur*. Ace entraînait Luffy pour son fruit du démon.

Sanira avait régulièrement le rôle de bretteuse et de soigneuse durant les combats. Luffy se battait au corps à corps ,aidé de Ace tandis que Sabo se battait avec sa barre de fer. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que des bandits trouvent leur cachette où ils avaient entreposé leur trésor.

La veille du vol, Sabo avait été ramené à sa famille. C'était une famille noble habitant loin du village. C'était un coup si dure de le perdre que le lendemain ,lorsqu'ils virent les bandits prendre leurs affaires, Ace, Luffy et Sanira ne surent pas défendre leur butin. Luffy qui avait particulièrement énervé les bandits, avait été enlevé. Après cette défaite, Sanira soigna Ace. Cela prit trois heures pour soigner Ace et elle-même. Dès qu'il fut remit, Ace partit au Grey Terminal, là où se cachaient les bandits suivit de près par Sanira. Une bataille s'en suivit.

(POV Sanira)

Où l'ont-ils emmené ? Ah là-bas! Il y a un garde devant l'abri du chef. Je fit signe à Ace de lancer un caillou sur le garde. C'est ce qu'il fit. Grâce à ma magie, j'arrive à renforcer la force du caillou. Cela a pour effet d'assommer le garde. Un de moins! Ace et moi nous approchons de la fenêtre sans un bruit. Ce que nous vîmes, nous fit bondir de colère. Luffy était en sang ,attaché à un tonneau, se battant malgré le sang qu'il perdait. Personne ne nous vit entrer par la fenêtre, pas même Luffy. Je tapais la première avec la barre de Sabo, dans les jambes de celui qui venait de porter un énième coup à Luffy. Il tomba, le tibia cassé par ma magie. Je la sentait qui voulait les faire souffrir pour avoir enlevé Luffy et l'avoir maltraité. Je vais la satisfaire. Ma magie frappa en même temps que mes coups, la rage m'habitait.

(Pov Ace)

Qu'arrive-t-il à Sanira? Sa magie est palpable et étouffante.

"-Non, mon grand, tu ne toucheras pas à ma sœur, m'écriais-je en frappant un type qui allait frappé Sanira par derrière!"

Je m'avance vers Luffy et le libère. Il veut se battre aussi et je le comprend mais il doit rester calme. Il a perdu trop de sang. Je n'ai pas le choix : je dois l'assommer.

...

(POV Sabo; une demi heure au par avant)

Père m'a enfermé dans ma chambre. Il dit que je dois travailler pour reprendre l'affaire familiale. Je me demande comment vont Ace , Luffy et Sanira. J'espère qu'ils s'en sortent sans moi. Dès que je peux, je part d'ici.

"Clic" ma porte s'ouvre m'arrêtant dans mes pensées, pourtant personne derrière. J'entend Père discuté avec des soldats.

"-Grey Terminal doit être détruite avant l'arrivée du Tenryubito! Il est inadmissible que ça existe encore!

-Comment le détruire, monsieur?

-Détruisez-le par le feu avec toutes les vermines qui y pullulent, répondit froidement mon père.

-Bien, monsieur. Cela sera fait."

Je n'y crois pas! Père veut tuer les habitants du Terminal. Ace, Luffy et Sanira y sont sûrement. Je dois faire quelque chose! Il faut les prévenir!

(Aucun POV : du coté de Sabo)

Sabo prit son chapeau et une dague dans la salle d'arme de son père et partit sans laisser de traces. Il arriva une heure plus tard à Grey Terminal. Les soldats avaient déjà mis le feu aux déchets jonchant le sol. La fumée et les flammes l'empêchaient de voir clairement. Il entendit la voix d'une fillette avant de tomber dans les pommes.

(Aucun POV: une demi-heure avant)

Après la bataille, Ace porta Luffy chez Dadan, tandis que Sanira prenait le sac de butins. Sa magie avait rétrécit les sacs deux fois plus nombreux qu'avant le vol, étant donné qu'ils avaient volé leurs ennemis. Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent chez Dadan, Ace entendit un bruit d'explosion. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit et se rendit compte que ça venait du Grey Terminal où Sanira récoltait encore. Dadan et ses hommes l'empéchèrent de courrir vers l'endroit bombardé. Dadan sut qu'il était trop tard pour sauver qui que ce soit lorsque cinq autres explosions retentirent. Elle était morte, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

La moitié des bandits partit là-bas pour être sûr de l'impossibilité de la survie de Sanira. Les bandits revinrent vite avec dans leur bras un bout de l'écharpe que Dadan avait offerte à Sanira pour son anniversaire d'arrivée à Dawn. Ace s'écroula sur le sol tandis que Luffy était emmené à l'intérieur de la maison afin de le soigner.

(POV Ace)

Je n'ai pas su garder Sabo au près de nous . Luffy s'est fait tabassé pendant des heures et je n'ai rien pu faire pour protéger mon petit frère! Et en voulant le sauver , j'ai perdu notre sœur! Je suis le pire des grands frères... J AI PAS SU LES PROTEGER! M**DE! Je trouverais ce qui ont fait ça à Sanira, et je leur ferais payer très cher, JE LE JURE!  
Dès que Dadan et ses hommes baissent leur garde, je part rechercher Sabo puis j'enquêterais pour connaître tous les coupables et on leur fera payer aux centuple! Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à ma famille. PERSONNE!

* Selon moi, Sabo a appris beaucoup de langues durant son apprentissage et l'une des langues qu'il connaissait plutot bien est l'anglais bien qu'elle ne soit que très peu parlée.


	11. Chap 10 Soulagement

**Chapitre 10 : Soulagement**

(POV Sanira)

Je sens ma magie me dire que Sabo est en danger. Il faut que je le retrouve mais il y a trop de fumée pour voir claire. Concentres-toi, Sanira, tu peux le localiser avec ta magie !

Là ! Je le vois !

« -Sabo ! J'arrive ! »

(Aucun POV)

Mais Sabo ne répondit pas à l'appel de sa sœur. Il tomba, évanoui à cause de la fumé inhalée. Sanira se précipita et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Elle porta son frère de cœur loin du Grey Terminal. Elle arriva à l'orée de la forêt lorsque trois explosions retentirent. Le souffles des trois explosions fit tomber Sanira entraînant Sabo dans sa chute. Malheureusement, le stress empêchait la fillette d'utiliser sa magie.

Cette nuit-là fut la plus longue et la plus triste pour Ace et Luffy. Ace s'en voulait d'avoir laissé sa sœur seule là-bas. Il se battait contre les bandits de Dadan qui l'empêchaient de se fracasser le crâne contre un arbre. Luffy pleurait pensant qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa sœur qu'il s'était pourtant juré de protéger au péril de sa vie.

A minuit, Sanira arriva au campement des bandits portant le corps de Sabo. Ce qu'elle vit la remplie de bonheur sans qu'elle comprenne. Ace était attaché à un arbre ,pleurant de rage et de désespoir tandis que Luffy pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La première personne qui réagit à leur arrivée fut Ace qui se tue en plein milieu d'une tirade contre le gouvernement mondial.

« -Sanira, chuchota-t-il.

-Je suis rentrée, lui répondit Sanira. »

Sanira n'arriva pas à faire un pas de plus. Elle tomba dans les pommes sous le poids de la fatigue et du corps de Sabo. Dadan donna immédiatement ses ordres : transporter les corps de Sanira et Sabo dans sa chambre, seul endroit où il y avait un lit, détacher Ace et appeler Kira le seul médecin compétent des environs.

Deux hommes partirent chez Kira, les autres restèrent aux chevets des deux enfants, jusqu'à ce que Dadan les mettent à la porte, tous sauf Luffy et Ace.

Kira arriva une heure plus tard et il dût demander de l'aide aux bandits pour faire sortir Luffy qui s'accrochait désespérément aux corps de sa sœur.

(POV Dadan)

L'attente est insupportable. Cela va faire une heure que Kira est la dedans. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ! Il n'y a pas un bruit qui sort de la chambre. J'espère que les deux gamins vont s'en sortir...

Sabo a une belle blessure à la tête et son bras était dans un angle anormal quand Sanira est arrivé. Et Sanira... Son dos était recouvert d'échardes et elle avait aussi une blessure à la tête.

Pauvres enfants... Quand j'attraperai celui qui est derrière tout ça, je vais lui faire regretter d'être en vie! Je le ferai tellement souffrir que Grand Line lui semblera être un vrai paradis en comparaison!

Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal aux gamins!

(POV Ace )

Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse rester ici plus longtemps. Le vieux va certainement venir nous voir dans quelques jours et il va pas être content ... De toute façon, les parents de Sabo vont certainement rechercher leur fils et leurs larbins vont certainement venir ici le chercher. Nous n'avons pas le choix: dès que Sabo et Sanira vont mieux, on part en mer, se faire un nom. On a ammassé assez pour acheter des vivres, une carte, des armes et un bateau. On peut y arriver. On se fera tous un nom.

Luffy deviendra le roi des pirates . On retrouvera le frère de Sanira, on prendra soin d'eux . Sabo et moi , on les protègera . Luffy sera le capitaine officiel, Sabo travaillera les tactiques , Sanira nous soignera et nous aidera tout en restant en arrière. Il est hors de questions de la laisser aller en première ligne. Moi, j veillerais à ce que mon imbécile de petit frère ne se fasse pas trop d ennui.

 _Quelques heures au par avant , sur une île_

Harry était en train de léviter un livre pour le ranger sur l'une des nombreuses étagères posées sur les parois de la grotte, lorsqu'il senti un très gros étourdissement qui lui fit perdre sa concentration sur son livre qui s'écrasa très bruyamment.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry , demanda Maria en s'approchant de l'enfant?

-Un simple étourdissement , c'est rien, répondit en japonnais le garçon."

" _-Qu'en penses-tu , Oncle Tom, demanda Harry dans son esprit?_

 _-Le problème ne vient pas de toi. Je ne pense pas me tromper en avançant que ça a à voir avec ta soeur._

 _-Tu penses qu'elle est...?_

 _-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu aurais senti plus qu'un simple étourdissement si elle était morte. Enfin, je suppose. Je n'ai jamais partagé de tels liens donc je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur cette matière."_

Harry mit les bouchers doubles pour en apprendre plus, le plus vite possible. Ainsi, lorsque Tom lui dirais qu'il était assez fort pour affronter l'océan, il pourrait convaincre Maria de le laisser naviguer ou de venir avec lui pour partir à la recherche sa sœur.

Il avait hâte de revoir sa soeur. Hâte qui se mélangeait à de la crainte de ne pas la trouver ou de la perdre avant d'avoir pu la revoir. Cette crainte avait monté d'un cran avec cet étourdissement.  
Au plus il y pensait, au plus il se faisait des histoires sur les causes qui déclenchaient l'utilisation intense de magie chez sa jumelle. Tom était parfois obligé de calmer l'enfant qui faisait beaucoup de crises de panique. Le gamin en faisait tant , que Tom se prenait même à se demander pourquoi il avait choisi de rendre une visite au Potter, ce soir d'Halloween 81.


	12. Blessures pensées Nouvelle Communication

_Désolée pour ce retard de publication... Des problèmes familiaux m'ont tenue loin de mes Fanfictions. Ces problèmes sont derrière moi maintenant et je peux de nouveau me préoccuper de vous mes chers lecteurs._

 _Chap 11 : Blessures pansées et Nouvelle Communication_

Pendant trois jours, Ace et Luffy se relayaient jours et nuits pour veiller sur leur frère Sabo et leur soeur Sanira. Sabo s'était réveillé le lendemain de la destruction du Grey Terminal. D'abord en pure stress de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver sa frâterie, il fut calmé par les pleurs d'un jeune Luffy soulagé et des réprimandes de Ace mais ne pas entendre Sanira accompagné Ace dans ses réprimandes l'inquiétait. Dadan était entrée puis ressortit directement en voyant Sabo réveillé. Bien évidemment, les trois garçons n'avaient rien remarqué, trop occupés à démontrer leur soulagement. Dadan avait fait appelé Kira pour vérifier l'état des deux convalescents. Pendant que Kira arrivait, Ace expliquait la situation à Sabo qui se sentit coupable de s'être fait enlevé par les sbires de son père biologique. Sanira restait dans un sommeil profond, Sabo qui avait quelques connaissances en médecine savait que son coma pouvait durer encore longtemps mais il préféra ne rien dire à Ace tant que Luffy était présent, afin de ne pas inquiéter le plus jeune du groupe.

Lorsque Kira arriva, il fit sortir les deux frères en pleine santé afin d'ausculter tranquillement les deux autres membres de la frâterie. Sabo l'observa manipuler le corps de sa sœur ne lui posant aucune question, jusqu'à la fin. Alors que Kira allait partir de la pièce, son patient lui demanda ce que Sanira et lui avait reçu comme blessures.

"-Tu as deux côtes fêlées, et plusieurs petites coupures dans le dos à cause de l'explosion et ton bras droit est cassé.

-Et Sanira ?

-Elle n'a qu'un poignet de cassé et quelques échardes que je lui ai déjà retiré...

-Pourquoi est-elle dans cette état? Ne me mentez pas s'il vous plaît, demanda Sabot.

-Je ne veux pas te mentir en disant que ta soeur va bientôt se réveiller. A dire vrai, je ne sais ni pourquoi elle est dans un coma ni quand elle se réveillera. Il est même possible qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. Mais il n'y a rien que je vois sur son corps qui puisse expliquer un long coma donc je suppose qu'elle va se réveiller, mais je ne peux pas en être sûr.

-Elle se réveillera. Vous verrez, déclara Sabo avec une lueur de certitude dans les yeux.

-J'espère que tu as raison."

Puis Kira partit après avoir rappelé à Sabo de rester au lit.

...

Sanira avait les yeux ouverts mais elle ne reconnaissait pas le paysage qu'elle voyait mais qui lui semblait pourtant si familier. C'était une sensation bizarre. Elle se trouvait sur une plage de sables fins sur laquelle une mer d'un bleu turquoise venait s'échouer. Derrière elle, se trouvait une magnifique forêt vierge, la jeune fille décida de longer la mer et de faire le tour de l'île.  
Après ce qu'il lui sembla des heures à marcher, Sanira vit une autre île attachée à celle où elle se trouvait par une fine bande de sable fin. Alors qu'elle avait atteint la moitié de la bande menant à l'autre île, la sorcière se cogna à une sorte de mur invisble. Sur la plage, de l'autre côté de la barrière, elle pouvait voir une tour en pierre et une maison de bois à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre ,lui semblait-il. Elle s'obstinait à tambourrinner le mur invisible sans que cela ne fasse aucun effet visible.

Alors qu'elle avait abandonné tout espoir de réponse, elle vit sur la plage juste en face d'elle un garçon un peu plus grand qu'elle. Lorsque le visage du garçon se tourna vers elle, elle n'eut aucun doute sur son identité. Ces cheuveux foncés en bataille, ces yeux d'une magnifique couleur emmeraude et surtout cette cicatrice sur son front: le tout lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait de son frère, Harry. Le jeune garçon lui sourrit et courrut vers elle mais s'arrêta avant de se cogner contre le mur. Ils essayèrent de se parler mais aucun son ne parvenait à l'autre côté. Harry eut une idée. Dans sa main apparue un papier et un stylo dans l'autre. Il y écrit "Penses que tu as un papier et un stylo dans tes mains." Sanira obéit et vit apparaître avec étonnement un carnet de note et un stylo.

"-Où on est ? Et c'est quoi ce mur?

-Nous sommes dans notre paysage interrieur, en dehors de la réalité. Et ce mur est la limite de nos deux mondes. Ne t'inquiètes pas, dès que tu auras appris à méditer convenablement on pourrat se parler normalement, lui répondit par écrit son jumeaux.

-Comment vas-tu, écrivit-elle?

-Très bien,j'ai attéri sur une île à la frontière entre Calm Belt et East Blue. J'ai été recuellit par la fille d'une femme qui vient de notre monde d'origine.

-Sérieusement?!

-Oui, j'ai de la chance. Et toi? Où es-tu?

-Je suis arrivée sur l'île Dawn, c'est dans East Blue. J'ai été adoptée par Monkey D. Garp. Je suis nommée comme sa petite fille même si pour moi ma vrai famille se compose de toi, Luffy, Ace et Sabo. Kira, le docteur du village m'avait d'abord recueilli avant que Garp nous envoie dans la forêt chez un clan de bandits sympathiques.

-Oh... Et tu es heureuse avec eux, demanda-t-il un brin jaloux ?

-Oui mais je le serais plus si tu étais avec moi.

-Moi aussi je voudrais être avec toi... Dit Sanira pourquoi t'es-tu presque entièrement vidé de ta magie, il y a trois jours?

-Trois jours?

-Oui, il y a trois jours, j'ai ressentit un fort étourdissement. C'est un signal pour dire que tu as quasiement vidé ta magie. Et cela fait trois jours que tu aspire légèrement de la mienne pour te maintenir en vie. Oncle Tom dit que ta magie se refait lentement à cause des cadenas que quelqu'un a posé sur notre magie, expliqua-t-il en crachant le mot "quelqu'un". Oncle Tom m'a aidé à les retirer mais je suppose que personne ne l'a fait pour toi... Dès qu'on se revoit on les retireras."

Mais Sanira n'avait prêté que très peu d'attention aux écrits de son jumeaux. Ses souvenirs du Grey Terminal en feu revenaient à elle. Il fallait qu'elle retourne auprès de ses autres frères!

"-Comment on fait pour revenir au monde réel?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez toi, demanda Harry en voyant la mine inquiète de sa sœur?

-Mes autres frères sont encore en danger. Il faut que j'y retourne!

-Sanira calmes-toi! Si tu ne te calmles pas tu ne pourras pas revenir à la réalité, la gronda Harry!

-OK... Que dois-je faire, demanda la fillette après avoir respirer profondemment?

-Avant tout promet-moi de ne rien faire de stupide. Et montre-moi tes mains.

-Promit, ecrit-elle en montrant ses doigts décroisés!

-Respire calmement. Penses qu'en plongeant dans la mer, tu vas retourner dans ton corps. Penses-y très fort. Puis plonge dans l'eau. Et pour revenir ici, il faut que tu fermes les yeux et respire profondément en pensant très fort à revenir ici. Ca prend du temps mais si tu le fais l'xercice tous les jours tu y arriveras.

-D'accord. Merci, petit frère. Prends soin de toi.

-Promit. Toi aussi. J'ai hâte de rencontrer tes frères."

Sanira appliqua à la lettre les conseils de son jumeau et s'avança dans la mer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanira rouvrait les yeux sur la chambre de Dadan

...

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que Harry et Sanira s'étaient parlé dans leur monde interne. Sanira avait directement commencé la méditation comme le lui avait conseillé son jumeau. Bien qu'un peu lent au début, Sanira arrivait désormais à contacter son frère grâce à leur liens de jumeaux de façon presque immédiate.

Ace leur avait fait part de son plan : prendre la mer le plus tôt possible. Sanira était la seule qui n'avait pas tout de suite donné son accord: elle en avait d'abord parlé avec Harry et Tom que Harry lui avait présenté dès leur deuxième rencontre. Sanira avait d'ailleurs eu une réaction vive à ce sujet, elle avait réussi à gifler l'ex-mage noir avec une tel force que le morceau d'âme se retrouva à terre.

Tom lui avait dit d'attendre encore un peu ,de manière à être bien préparé. Harry lui avait simplement dit "Prends soin de nos grands frères pour moi mais de toi aussi." Chose qui avait fait naître un sourire sur le visage de Sanira. Après cette conversation, elle parla à ses autres frères et obtenu qu'ils attendent encore pendant un mois au cas où Shanks revenait à Dawn. S'il revenait, ils montraient à bord de son bateau en catimini et attendraient d'avoir levé l'encre pour révéler leur présence.

Oui, ça semblait être un plan parfait.


	13. Chap12 Départ

Chapitre 12 : Départ.

Sanira avait tous les jours garder un œil sur le port de l'île durant un mois mais à part les embarcations des pêcheurs, elle ne vit rien. En effet, Shanks avait décidé de faire le tour de toutes les îles sous sa protection, ce qui lui prendrait bien plus qu'un mois, mais ça , ils ne le savaient pas. Pendant tout ce temps, les trois frères construisaient un bateau, du moins c'est ce qu'ils disaient à Sanira qui n'avait pas le droit d'être sur le chantier. Durant son temps libre, entre ses séances de méditation et celles d'entraînements à la magie et l'entraînement physique, Sanira lisait le plus de livres possibles sur la navigation, qu'elle demandait à son grand-père adoptif. Lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé pourquoi un tel engouement pour la navigation, la jeune fille de 7 ans et demi répondait le plus innocemment possible « Un bon marine se doit de connaître sa navigation! Et puis comment j'vais faire pour attraper les pirates si je sais pas naviguer ? », ce qui suffisait amplement au vieil homme qui laissait parfois tomber un « Si seulement Luffy était comme toi… » avant de laisser la fillette à sa lecture.

Alors que le temps que s'était donnée la fratrie se terminait, les trois frères n'avaient réussi qu'à faire un radeau avec une voile qu'ils avaient découpés dans un drap. Lorsque Sanira le vit, elle lâchat :

« - C'est pas un navire mais ça fera l'affaire.

-C'est sûr c'est pas le navire de Shanks, affirma Sabo.

-Ce qui importe est qu'on l'a fait tout seul, dit fièrement Ace.

-Oui, cria Luffy!

-On partira quand , demanda Sanira?

-Cette nuit, dès que tout le monde sera endormi, révéla Sabo, si le temps est clément.

-Je voulais partir plus tôt mais Sabo-nii-san a dit que c'était trop dangereux, dit Luffy en faisant une moue adorable.

-Et il a raison : de jour, on nous verrait et on nous empêcherait de partir. Nous avons plus de chances de quitter l'île de nuit, appuya Sanira. Sur ce, je vais aller méditer, aniki.

-Pourquoi tu médites tout le temps, demanda Luffy sur le ton du reproche?

-Je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle comme la dernière fois, répondit la fillette de 7 ans et demi, le visage durcie par la douleur du souvenir."

Sanira s'en alla sans faire attention à Ace et Sabo qui donnèrent chacun une claque dans l'arrière de la tête de Luffy en criant tous les deux un "BAKA!" et cela dans un même mouvement parfaitement synchrone.

Le soir venu, un violent orage s'abatit sur les alentours de Dawn, rendant le départ impossible. Le lendemain, lorsque le quatuor alla vérifier leur radeau, il ne put que constater les dégats. Le mat était cassé et la voile s'était déchirée en plusieurs endroits, retardant leur départ d'une semaine, voir plus.

Une semaine passa sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne prépare son bagage ( ils avaient défait leur sacs en comprennant que la réparation pouvait durer plusieurs jours).

J-1

La frâterie de Dawn était dans leur cabane en haut d'un arbre. Sanira méditait tandis que ses frères faisaient l'inventaire de ce qu'il fallait prendre.

"-Comment on fait pour les bagages, demande Ace?

\- Ben, on les met sur notre radeau, répondit Luffy du haut de ses 7ans.

-Y'a pas la place , abruti, lui rappela durement Ace!

-On va devoir laisser des affaires ici, lachat calmement Sabo.

-On n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'habit, on peut laisser la majorité ici, réfléchit Ace.

-Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'on est obligé de prendre la malle de cette Lily pour Sanira, rappela Sabo."

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux en sortant de méditation, la seule fille du groupe découvrit ses grands frères en train de faire le tri dans leurs bagages. En voyant ses frères se chamayer pour savoir si oui ou non les trésors afffectifs de Luffy pouvaient rester à bord du radeau, Sanira éclata de rire. La voyant faire, Luffy la rejoignit dans son fou rire. Lorsque Sanira fut calmé, Luffy arrêta lui aussi de rire puis regarda sa soeur.

"-Pourquoi t'as rie, lui demanda Luffy?

-...(le temps que le choc de la question passe)

-POURQUOI T'AS RIE AVEC ELLE SI TU SAIS MÊME PAS POURQUOI ELLE RIT, crièrent les deux aînés d'une même voix?

-J'sais pas, répondit Luffy en haussant les épaules.

-Tsss, fit Ace.

-Et sinon, on peut savoir pourquoi tu riais, Sanira, demanda un Sabo curieux?

-C'est juste que j'comprends pas pourquoi vous triez nos affaires alors qu'on peut tout mettre dans ma malle.

-Hein, demandèrent très intelligemment les trois garçons?

-On peut tout mettre dans ma malle, répéta-t-elle.

-C'est impossible, dit Ace.

-Faux, démentit Sanira.

-Mais c'est impossible, Sanira, nos sacs font bien trois fois la taille de ta malle, essaya de la raisonner Sabo.

-On pourra tout mettre dans l'appartement de la malle, expliqua Sanira.

-NANI, s'écrièrent Sabo et Ace (Luffy étant trop occupé à se curer le nez)!

\- Pas besoin de hurler, j'vais tout vous expliquer."

Sanira leur raconta la première fois qu'elle avait ouvert la malle.

 _Flashback_

 _Sanira et Harry se trouvaient dans le grenier des Dursley, qui étaient partis pour la journée faire les magasins. Etant donné qu'ils avaient déjà terminé les corvées qu'ils devaient faire, les jumeaux avaient décidé de fouiller le grenier au cas où ils trouveraient quelques choses d'amusant. Pour couvrir plus de surface en moins de temps, ils s'étaient séparés._

 _Après quelques minutes passées à regarder en dessous des tissus de protection posés sur des pîles de cartons, la fillette découvrit une malle qui n'était pas recouverte d'un draps contrairement aux autres. Curieuse, elle voulut l'ouvrir mais n'en trouva pas la serrure. Tandis qu'elle l'inspectait sous tous les angles, Sanira passa les doigts sur un dessin gravé dans le cuir de la malle. Aussitot , elle sentit une chaleure dans ses doigts, parcourir sa main, remonter le long de son bras pour enfin se dissiper dans tout son corps.  
_

 _"-On dirait que la malle me dit bonjour, se dit Sanira"_

 _La malle s'ouvrit sur un compartiment vide si ce n'est pour la feuille qui trônnait dedans. La fillete de six ans prit la feuille dans ses mains._

 _1 Bibliothèque_

 _2 Ingrédient de potions_

 _3 Compartiment moldu_

 _4 Paradis_

 _Sanira s'arrêta sur ce mot "Paradis" , se demandant ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce nom de compartiment, si c'était bien ce que listait cette feuille. Presque aussitot, la malle se referma pour se rouvrir sur des marches d'un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Trop curieuse pour fuir , Sanira descendit vers l'intérieure de la malle._

 _Après quelques minutes de descente, Sanira arriva enfin dans une première salle. Les murs de la pièce étaient peints en gris très clair sur lesquels se dessinaient 5 portes en bois. L'ameublement de la pièce se composait d'un tapis vert forêt sur lequel étaient posés une table en acajou, deux canapés trois places et trois autres fauteuils dont les armatures étaient du même bois que la table. Les coussins des canapés étaient de couleur jade, tandis que ceux des fauteuils étaient vert pomme._

 _La première des cinq portes amenait à une chambre magnifique. Les murs de la chambre étaient cette fois-ci peints en gris foncé avec des esquisses dorées représentant des animaux féeriques. La moquette sur le sol était bleu océan, la couette du grand lit à baldaquins était bleu-roi, tandis que les nombreux oreillers étaient , pour certains bleu-ciel, pour d'autres, bleu-turquoise.  
_

 _La deuxième porte menait à une cuisine dont la totalité de l'ameublement était d'une couleurs blanc-cassé. Le sol de la cuisine était un carrelage qui rappelait facilement un échiquier._

 _Derrière la troisième porte, se trouvait un bureau dont le sol était recouvert d'une moquette rouge sang et dont les murs était recouvert de bibliothèque. La pièce comptait également dans ses meubles un salon ,formé de trois fauteuils de cuire noire et d'une table basse en verre; une longue table de réunion avec 16 chaises autour._

 _La quatrième porte cachait une salle de bain munie d'une douche italienne, d'un jacuzzi mais également ,et c'était le plus impressionnant, d'une piscine gigantesque!_

 _Enfin la cinquième et dernière porte menait à un jardin abandonné, à moins que c'était une serre, Sanira ne savait pas trop mais elle voyait bien que les plantes poussaient anarchiquement._

 _Après avoir fait le tour de ce compartiment pour le moins étrange, la fillette de 6 ans remonta les escaliers en se promettant de faire visiter la malle à son frère dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion._

 _Ce que Sanira ne savait pas était que son départ pour le monde des pirates arriverait le lendemain._

 _Fin Flashback_

A la fin de son histoire, Luffy la regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Ace ouvrait et fermait machinalement la bouche ne sachant quoi dire tandis que Sabo était sceptique.

"-Quand est-ce qu'on peut y aller, demanda un Luffy excité?

-On y jettera un coup d'œil plus tard, dit Sabo. Nous devons encore faire attention à ce que personne ne nous barre la route.

-Oui, t'as raison, conséda Ace.

-Sanira, tu dois faire attention à cette malle. Ne laisses personne voir ses particularités, conseilla Sabo. Certains pourraient faire un lien entre toi et ce qu'il y a dans cette malle. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer si des gens apprenaient l'existance de tes particularités, qui sait ce qu'ils te feraient, dit Sabo, très inquiet pour l'avenir de sa petite sœur.

-T'inquiètes, j'ferais attention et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allais partir seule, essaya de le rassurer Sanira en souriant.

-Oui, tu as raison mais fait comme même attention, dit Ace."

La nuit vînt enfin pour voir les quatre partir de la cabane de Dadan, ne laissant qu'un message derrière eux. Ils avaient mis leur radeau à la mer, Sanira qui avait également oublié de dire une fonctionnalité de la malle, avait celle-ci dans sa poche sous forme miniaturisée et dont le poids n'était pas plus important que 100g.

Arrivé à quelques centaines de mètre de la plage, un monstre marin leur barra la route. Mais Luffy qui s'était comme même bien entraîné lui donna un coup de poing dans le museau et la bête repartit dans les bas fonds de l'océan.

Le voyage allait être long pour atteindre leur but mais ils étaient en famille et c'est ça qui comptait.


	14. Chap13 Erreur

**!Ce chapitre se passe 5 mois avant les évênements du chapitre précédent!**

Chapitre 13 : Erreurs

"Huit ans , c'est l'âge qu'ont les enfants aujourd'hui." pensa un homme dans sa froide cellule d'Azkaban puis il murmura l'air de "joyeux anniversaire".

Peu de choses l'avaient tenu hors de la folie: le fait d'être un animagus évidemment l'avait permis de s'éloigner des Détraqueurs, sa haine pour Pettigrew l'a gardé en vie malgré le peu de nourriture apportée aux prisonniers mais pas seulement, le fait de savoir que les jumeaux Potter étaient en vie lui donnait une très légère lueur d'espoir de sortir en homme libre, lui qui était enfermé à tord.

Bien sûr, il avait hurlé son innocence durant des semaines, jusqu'à avoir un gout ferreux dans sa bouche. Mais il avait rapidement arrêté.Pourquoi ? C'est simple, la culpabilité le rongeait jour et nuit mais pas pour la raison que tout le monde pensait, non. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir proposé cette idée de changer à la dernière minute de gardien du secret. Il se haïssait d'avoir proposé Pettigrew; autant que le monde sorcier le haïssait, voir même plus. Alors, il a accepté l'emprisonnement, pensant que cela ne durerait pas longtemps, dans l'attente d'un procès qui ne vînt jamais... Il restait seul, haïs de tous même de ses codétenus, silencieux parmi les discours des fous et les cris des autres habitants de cette île-prison. Lui qui avait rêvé d'être connu, l'était devenu pour des faits dont il n'est (presque) que la victime. Son nom, certes connu de tous, était connoté de mépris, de haine, mais aussi, pour quelques uns de fierté et de joie mal placées.

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, il entendit un bruit inattendu: un bruissement de vêtements accompagné de bruits de pas d'au moins deux personnes.

"Qui allait être embrassé?" c'était la question qui résonnait dans l'esprit de Sirius Black ainsi que dans celui des quelques rares prisonniers qui n'avaient pas encore totalement perdu la raison. En effet , il n'y avait que en cas de Baiser de Détraqueur qu'il y avait des visites.

Sirius avait peur: les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés devant sa cellule. Les cliquetis caractéristiques de clé qui tourne dans une serrure venait de sa porte. Des larmes menaçaient de couler des yeux du dernier Lord Black en date mais celui-ci refusait de les laisser couler. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il ne le ferait pas sans se battre, foi de Black!

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme rond de taille moyenne. Sirius se souvenait de lui , c'était un ancien Slytherin du nom Cornelius Fudge, une famille qui n'avait rien de noble d'après ce qu'il se souvenait des cours de sa mère.

"-Bonjour, dit l'homme en costard.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de la visite du sous-secrétaire Fudge, répliqua Sirius d'une voix rauque?

-Je suis désormais le ministre de la Magie, dit la parodie du premier ministre moldu Churchill.

-Les félicitations sont de mises, je suppose, dit le prisonnier.

-Cela fait déja 2 ans.

-Donc que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue?

-Lorsque je n'étais qu'un simple secrétaire, j'avais remarqué l'absence d'un compte-rendu de votre procès. C'est pourquoi je viens vous annoncer que vous aurez droit à un deuxième procès d'ici la fin de la semaine."

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: il allait enfin avoir son procès! Après 5 ans et demi d'emprisonnement sans raison, il allait enfin être jugé!

"-Premier procès, corrigea-t-il.

-Plaît-il?

-Je n'ai pas été jugé avant mon emprisonnement ici. C'est donc mon premier procès, expliqua le prisonnier."

Dire que Fudge était sidéré était un euphémisme. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. "Était-ce vrai? Si oui, cela expliquerait l'absence du compte-rendu.", pensa le ministre. Il fit donc un signe aux Aurrors en robe pourpre d'emmener le prisonnier Black.

...

Cela faisait deux jours que Sirius Black était dans sa cellule du bureau des Aurrors dans le ministère de la Magie. Comparée à celle d'Azkaban, la présente cellule était luxueuse. Certes, ce n'était rien face au Manoir Potter mais il s'en contentait très bien. L'ameublement se composait d'un lit simple d'une table de chevet, d'une penderie et d'une armoire. Il y avait même une douche dans sa cellule! D'ailleurs, les premières choses qu'il fit en entrant dans sa cellule furent de se laver puis de se raser. Il se sentait revivre malgré qu'il soit encore emprisonné. Alors qu'il lisait un récapitulatif des nouvelles des 5 dernières années, le garde l'interpella.

"-Vous avez de la visite. Suivez-moi."

" _Qui cela peut-il être? Dumbledore? Non, il n'a même pas bougé le petit doigt lorsqu'on m'a emprisonné à Azkaban sans procès. Remus? Peu probable, vu qu'il n'était pas au courant du changement de Gardien, il doit croire que je les ai trahi, comme tout le monde... Mais alors qui?_ " se questionna l'ancien pensionnaire d'Azkaban.

Il eut la surprise de voir sa némésis de Hogwards, Severus Snape accompagné d'un autre homme entrain de l'attendre.

"-Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta présence, Snape, demanda directement Sirius?

-Moi aussi,ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te revoir, répliqua l'interpellé.

-Donc, pourquoi t'es venu?

-Pour te présenter un très bon avocat. Mr Ennock Abaddonson est l'un des meilleurs avocats du Monde voir même d'après certains le meilleur.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas d'encenser les gens. Serais-tu amoureux, piqua Sirius?

-Il ne fait que rapporter des faits, intervînt Mr Abaddonson.

-Soit. Donc, vous êtes là pour me représenter durant le procès, repris Sirius sérieusement.

-Exact.

-Pourquoi le plus formidable des avocats voudrait s'occuper d'un cas comme moi?

-C'est très simple. Ma famille forme les avocats de plusieurs familles de part le monde dont la famille Black depuis la nuit des temps.

-Quel est votre plan?

-Vous faire sortir, bien sûr. Avec un dédommagement conséquent pour vos années d'emprisonnement pour rien, lâcha-t-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres."

Sirius ne put que réprimer un frisson dans son dos que le sourire venait de faire naître en lui. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une proie face à un prédateur.

Les trois parlèrent du déroulement du procès pendant plusieurs heures. Alors que Séverus allait partir, Sirius l'interpella.

"-Pourquoi m'aider après tout ce que je t'ai fait?

-Pour Lily et les jumeaux, répondit calmement Séverus."

...

"-Mesdames, Messieurs, vous êtes ici afin de juger le cas de Sirius Black, accusé de trahison, de meurtres et d'avoir suivi Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Monsieur Black, que plaidez-vous?

-Non coupable, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise."

Cette simple réponse fit élever les voix. Mme Bones qui présidait le procès dut menacer de faire évacuer la salle pour retrouver le calme.

"-Mr Black, êtes-vous d'accord pour utiliser le véritaserum?

-Oui."

Un Aurror administra le véritaserum à l'accusé.

"-Donnez votre nom dans son entièreté.

-Sirius Orion Black, répondit-il le regard vide.

\- Etes-vous ou étiez-vous du côté de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom?

-Non.

-Etiez-vous le gardien du secret de James et Lilian Potter?

-Non."

Encore une fois, tous crièrent leur affront.

"-SILENCE! Qui était le gardien du secret?

-Peter Pettigrew.

-Avez-vous tué le dénommé Peter Pettigrew?

-Non.

-Etes-vous celui qui a tué les 13 moldus retrouvés lors de votre arrestation?

-Non.

-Expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé le soir d'Halloween 1981.

-Ce soir-là, j'étais invité par James à passer la nuit d'Halloween ensemble. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et quand je suis arrivé à Godric's Hollow, il était déja 22h passé. Après avoir découvert la maison des Potter, je me suis précipité à la cachette de Peter. Je l'ai vu en sortir et je l'ai suivi. Je l'ai suivi jusque dans une ruelle moldu. Il a commencé à crier que j'étais le responsable, que je les avais trahi. Je lui ai lancé un stupéfix mais il l'a évité. Ensuite, il s'est coupé le doigt afin de rendre plus puissant son sort qui tua les moldus présent. J'ai réagit à temps pour me protéger mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour les passants.

\- Les aurrors sont arrivés quelques secondes après l'explosion. Comment a fait monsieur Pettigrew pour s'enfuir alors qu'une barrière anti-transplannage était active là où vous étiez?

\- Peter Pettigrew est animagus rat. Il s'est transformé juste après avoir lancé son sort.

-Très bien, vous pouvez lui donnez le contre-serum, ordonna Mme Bones. Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, vous pouvez vous retirer afin de prendre votre décision. La séance est suspendue pour une heure. "

Une heure plus tard tout le monde était de retour dans la salle.

"-Au vu du témoignage sous véritaserum, Mr Black est acquitté et un dédommagement de 12 000 galions par année d'emprisonnement lui sera versé. Au vu de son incarcération à Azkaban, Mr Black est cependant astreint à passé deux mois en internement à Sainte-Mangouste. La séance est levée."

Il était libre! Enfin,libre! Sirius n'y croyait pas. Il allait pouvoir retrouver les jumeaux et Rémus. Il allait pouvoir vivre à nouveau.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire avec les jumeaux, Sirius était emmené par un médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste.


	15. Chap14 Nouvelle

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir et qui sont au tant de raisons pour moi de ne pas abandonner cette fic.

 **Chap 14 : Nouvelles**

Sirius était rentré avec dégoûts dans la maison de son enfance. Il avait l'intention d'acheter quelques nouveaux elfes de maison afin de remplacer le vieil elfe que sa mère appréciait bien plus que son premier fils. Alors qu'il se rendait compte du travail à accomplir pour rendre la demeure accueillante pour son filleul et sa nièce, il entendit la sonnette tinter. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de son ami d'école Rémus, il se précipita pour ouvrir. En voyant le visage de Séverus, il fut pris d'une terrible envie de claquer la porte au nez de sa némésis d'adolescence mais se retînt de le faire en ayant un élan de gratitude pour l'homme qui l'avait aidé à sortir de prison.

« -Entre, dit-il en dégageant l'entrée. Pourquoi me rendre visite, Snivellius?

-Bien que l'idée de te laisser dans ta crasse ignorance est très envisageable, salle cabot, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir avant de retourner à ta vie de noble, révéla-t-il en répondant à sa pique enfantile.

-Je t'écoute, répondit-il étonnement sérieux.

-Fait moi un serment magique que tu ne révéleras pas que je suis ton informateur. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir avant d'avoir pu aider les jumeaux, tu comprends ? »

Un serment inviolable plus tard :

« -Déjà, saches que Dumbledore s'est accaparé la tutelle magique des jumeaux Potter.

-Je m'en suis douté en apprenant l'état de Alice et Frank, commenta-t-il.

-Il n'a pas fait ouvrir le testament de Lily et James.

-QUOI !

-Calmes-toi, tu ne sais pas encore tout, ordonna le professeur de potion en se lançant un sort de protection informulé.

-Qu'y a-t-il de pire que de ne pas ouvrir un testament, demanda-t-il toujours en colère?

-Sais-tu qui est Pétunia Dursley, contra l'homme aux cheveux lisses ?

-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-il après réflexion. Qui est-ce ?

-La grande sœur de Lily.

-Que vient-elle faire dans l'histoire ?

-Laisse-moi raconter et ne m'interromps pas, ordonna -t-il. Dès les onze ans de Lily, Pétunia avait commencé à jalouser sa sœur. Sa jalousie n'a fait que grandir jusqu'à devenir de la haine pour tout ce qui a un rapport avec la magie. Lily n'en a parlé qu'à James et moi. Au début, elle gardait espoir qu'un jour Pétunia accepterait son don et qu'elles redeviendraient meilleurs amies comme avant la lettre. Plus les années passaient et plus Lily perdait cet espoir. Lorsque James avait demandé la main de Lily à son père, Pétunia leur avait craché des insultes bien pire que le « sang-de-bourbe » tant utilisé par les suprématistes sang-purs. Depuis, elles ne se sont plus jamais parlées. Dans son testament, Lily m'avait dit avoir écrit explicitement que Pétunia ne devait jamais avoir la garde des jumeaux. Lorsque presque deux ans plus tard, Dumbledore s'appropriait la tutelle des jumeaux, il les a placé chez Pétunia dont la haine pour la magie n'avait pas du tout diminuée.

-ENFOIRÉ, s'écria Sirius perdant prise sur sa magie qui se déchaîna dans le salon ! »

Severus attendit une dizaine de minutes que l'animagus chien se calme. Ce qui arriva après 8 minutes 36 secondes, il avait compté.

« -Il y a autre chose, demanda Sirius en se servant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu ?

-Hélas, oui. Après un an à les rechercher, j'ai retrouvé la trace des jumeaux dans le Surrey. Dire qu'ils vivaient un enfer là-bas n'est pas un euphémisme.

-… Tu as dit « vivaient », sont-ils, demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux, ne sachant pas finir sa phrase ?

-Non, rassures-toi. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé leur trace, j'ai placé un puissant sort soignant les blessures mortelles qu'obtenaient presque tous les jours Sanira et Harry. J'ai pris soin d'eux dans la limite du possible sans éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore.

\- Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'ils subissaient, demanda Sirius blanc comme un linge?

\- Il savait que les enfants n'étaient en bonne santé, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais est-ce qu'il avait connaissance des traitements qu'ils recevaient? Je ne sais pas.

-Que leur est-il arrivé exactement, demanda Padfoot contenant le plus possible sa colère contre Dumbledore ?

-Alors qu'ils avaient 6 ans, ils ont été violentés jusqu'à tomber dans l'inconscience. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais le résultat est qu'ils ont transplanné dans un endroit incartable.

-Un fidélitas ? Mais comment ?

-Je ne crois pas à un endroit sous fidélitas. Je penche plutôt sur un autre monde même si ça dépasse l'entendement.

-Tu vas me dire que c'est une blague, ria-t-il nerveusement, n'est-ce pas ? Pas dans ce monde ? Un autre monde ? Non, c'est pas possible, pleurait-il !

-C'est l'hypothèse que Dumbledore a mais il n'en a pas la preuve. Moi, par contre.

-Tu sais quoi, au juste ? Que sais-tu d'autres ?

-Pour l'instant, rien. Mais il existe une très ancienne potion qui peut nous en dire plus.

-Alors, on peut les retrouver ?

-Je ne sais pas,Sirius. Tout ce que je sais est que cette potion permet de savoir comment va la personne disparue mais de là à la ramener…

-Donc au pire, on apprendra que les jumeaux sont morts et au mieux qu'ils sont quelques part où on ne peut les rejoindre ou les aider. J'ai bien compris ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Qu'attends-tu pour la faire ?

\- Sa fabrication met une semaine et il me faut un endroit sûr où je ne risque pas d'être trouver en la faisant. Elle a été classée comme potion interdite par notre cher ministère dès le début de la guerre contre Tu-sais-qui.

-Tu peux rester ici le temps de la faire, Severus, proposa le maître des lieux. Je suppose que les protections rendent toujours aussi indétectable la magie qu'avant, Mère, demanda-t-il en s'adressant au portrait (resté étonnement silencieux d'ailleurs) installé sur la cheminée?

-Bien sûre, personne ne peut savoir ce qui se passe sous un toit Black, répondit la vieille femme avec fierté. Du moment qu'il y ait un Lord Black en place et qu'il ait fait le rituel qui lie sa magie à celle des protections. J'ai toujours regretté que Régulus ne soit pas le premier né, dit-elle en soupirant.

-Moi aussi, Mère, soupira Sirius. Étant donné que je suis Lord Black t que j'ai déjà effectué ce rituel, toute magie est indétectable. Même sous formes de potion, sourit-il à Severus. »

Et voilà comment une semaine plus tard, Séverus et Sirius étaient penchés au dessus d'un grand chaudron dont la potion bouillonnait. Après quelques minutes d'attente, les deux hommes virent apparaître une femme aux cheveux noires de geai et à la peau hâlée, en train de faire un câlin à un petit garçon paraissant avoir cinq ou six ans, aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux vert émeraude comparables ,de par la couleur, au sort de mort. Les deux hommes sourirent en voyant l'image de cette embrassade. Puis l'image disparut pour laisser place à une autre. Il s'agissait d'un radeau en pleine mer sur lequel se trouvaient quatre enfants : trois garçons et une fille. Deux des garçons portaient des chapeaux : le plus vieux avait un chapeau haut de forme trop grand pour lui tandis que le plus jeune portait un chapeau de paille. Celui au chapeau de paille était entouré des trois autres enfants dont les postures démontraient des sentiments différents. Le garçon sans couvre-chef avait les bras en l'air et son visage montrait qu'il était en colère. L'autre garçon avait les bras croisés et semblait se dire quelque chose du style « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? ». La fillette ,qui n'était autre que Sanira, avait le sourire aux lèvres mais se tenait un peu à l'écart des trois garçons. Elle avait dans ses mains un appareil photo mais rien ne disait s'il s'agissait d'un modèle moldu ou sorcier. Les deux sorciers soupirèrent de soulagement, les deux enfants étaient peut-être séparés mais ils semblaient en bonne santé et surtout heureux et c'est ce qu'il comptait le plus à leurs yeux.


	16. Chap15 Lady Alvida

Merci à tous pour vos reviews

Petit rappel de l'âge de notre frâterie

Luffy : 8 ans

Sanira et Harry : 8 ans et demi

Ace : 11 ans

Sabo : 12 ans

Bonne lecture

Chap 15 : Lady Alvida

Une routine avait été mise en place dès le début de leur voyage. Ace et Sabo se relayaient toutes les deux heures pour garder le cap durant la nuit puis Sanira venait au petit matin pour la relève et gardait le cap pendant 4 heures, le temps que l'avant dernier de la nuit puisse se reposer pour ensuite reprendre la relève toute les deux heures en incluant Sanira dans les tours. Ace avait refusé catégoriquement que ses cadets gardent le cap mais Sanira en avait décidé autrement et elle avait argumenté avec ses deux aînés. Ils étaient finalement arrivés à un compromis : la fillette participerait à garder le cap la journée mais jamais la nuit sauf maladie de l'un ou l'autre de ses grands frères. Quand Sanira et Sabo ne gardaient pas le cap, ils s'entraînaient avec leurs barres de fer dans chaque pièce de l'appartement pendant quelques heures par jour. La jeune fille s'entraînait également avec Luffy et Ace pour apprendre à se débrouiller face à des adversaires combattant au corps à corps. Et les jours où aucun de ses frères ne voulait s'entraîner, Sanira s'exerçait à la magie, méditait et/ou parlait avec Harry, demandant des conseils à Tom quand son frère n'était pas disponible. En effet, elle avait appris que si son jumeau n'était pas disponible, l'oncle Tom ,lui, l'était à chaque heure du jour comme de la nuit. Étant donné que seule Sanira savait cuisiner, elle préparait également les repas pour ses frè ès vite, Sabo qui ne trouvait pas ça normal, lui avait demandé des cours de cuisine. A part Luffy qui n'avait pas la patience d'attendre que ce soit cuit pour envoyer la nourriture dans ce gouffre qui lui servait d'estomac, les deux autres garçons du groupe se débrouillaient très bien. Certes, ils n'étaient pas aussi rapides que leur sœur dans leur mouvement mais celle-ci avait déjà 2 ans de pratique chez les très exigeants Dursley.

Mais la routine avait ennuyé rapidement Luffy qui ,contrairement aux trois autres, n'avait aucun devoir à accomplir durant le jour et à part combattre de temps en temps Sanira, il ne faisait rien de ses journées sinon dormir. C'est pourquoi, un mois après leur départ, il avait demandé de pouvoir garder le cap comme les autres. Au final, il avait été décidé qu'il ferait un essaie durant une après-midi ensoleillée pendant une petite heure.

A cet instant précis, Luffy était entouré de ses deux frères dont un Ace très en colère, sans que son cadet ne comprenne pourquoi. Il avait été réveillé par la voix douce de Sanira qui lui disait qu'il était l'heure de manger puis au lieu de manger, il s'était fait engueulé par Ace… Vraiment, il n'y comprenait rien.

« - TU DEVAIS JUSTE GARDER LE CAP UNE HEURE ! ET UNE DEMI HEURE APRÈS JE TE TROUVE EN TRAIN DE DORMIR !

\- Mais je, essaya Luffy pour la énième fois.

\- Ace, je pense que c'est bon là. Il a compris qu'il a fait une bêtise, dit Sabo en essayant de calmer son frère.

\- Non, il a pas compris ! C'est bien ça le problème: il ne comprend rien !

\- Laisse-moi lui expliquer, proposa Sabo en massant les épaules tendues de Ace, d'un an son cadet.

\- D'accord, tu t'en occupes. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre qu'il ne comprenne rien.

\- Oui oui, soupira Sabo en regardant le tank de leur fratrie demander à Sanira d'ouvrir sa malle pour qu'il se repose un peu, puis se tourna vers Luffy qui pleurait un peu. Luffy, est-ce que tu sais ce que te reproche Ace-san, demanda-t-il gentiment ?

\- Non, répondit le cadet de la fratrie l'air penaud.

\- Tu te souviens qu'on t'avait demandé de garder le cap ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, au moins ?

\- C'est regarder qu'on fonce pas sur un bateau, dit avec certitude le gamin.

\- C'est pas tout à fait ça. Garder le cap, ça veut dire que tu tiens la barre pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Comme ça le bateau continue d'aller vers la destination qu'on veut. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui mais j'aime pas ça, déclara Luffy.

\- Comment ça t'aime pas ça ?

\- Ben c'est moins drôle quand on sait où on va, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident.

\- Luffy, c'est très dangereux de naviguer sans cap, dit très sérieusement Sabo. Faire ça nous ferait manquer de nourritures. Et sans nourriture, on ne peut pas vivre. Et si on ne vit pas, on ne peut pas devenir roi des pirates, dit Sabo en regardant dans les yeux Luffy.

\- Mais je veux devenir le roi des pirates, cria l'enfant !

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut garder le cap, répéta Sabo. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Ace était très en colère ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, demanda Sabo soulagé que ça lui est rentré dans le crâne ?

\- MANGER !

\- Non, dit fermement l'aîné.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu vas d'abord présenter tes excuses à Sanira, Ace et moi. Puis tu mangeras.

\- D'accord. Excuse-moi. Je peux manger maintenant ?

\- Tu dois encore t'excuser au près de Sanira et Ace.

\- Oooooh. »

Sabo sourit en regardant son petit frère s'excuser au près de Sanira puis rentrer dans la malle.

« - Tu ne viens pas, Sabo-nii-san, demanda Sanira ?

\- Non, je vais garder le cap, va manger. Tu vas avoir froid en restant dehors.

\- Toi aussi, je te rappelle. Prends au moins cette couverture, dit Sanira en lui tendant une polaire.

\- Ça ira Sanira. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Et puis si je la prend, je sens que je vais m'endormir et il vaut mieux pas, expliqua calmement Sabo tout en tenant la barre.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu rentres ! Je vais garder le cap ! Et ne t'avises pas de refuser, dit sévèrement la fillette de 8 ans et demi.

\- Sanira, je suis ton grand frère, c'est de ma responsabilité de prendre soin de vous en gardant le cap.

\- Et de ma responsabilité de soigneuse de prendre soin de tout le groupe, toi compris. Alors va te reposer, ordonna strictement Sanira. Et si tu ne le fait pas de ton plein gré, j'appelle Ace, continua-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Tu sais bien que Ace t'amèneras aussitôt avec lui dans la malle. »

Sans prévenir, Sanira utilisa la magie pour assommer son frère de cœur puis ouvrit la malle et appela Ace pour qu'il rattrape son frère.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la fillette agissait comme ça. Lorsque Ace avait attrapé un rhume quelques semaines plutôt, elle lui avait interdit toutes sorties de plus de 10 minutes en dehors de la malle. La petite sœur était devenue une véritable furie, faisant peur à Sabo et Ace, pourtant plus âgés de 4 et 3 ans respectivement, lorsque son patient était sorti de la malle en t-shirt et shirt. Seuls les pleurs de Luffy avaient fini par adoucir leur sœur qui avait emprisonné Ace dans un nombre incalculable de couvertures. Les frères avaient alors décidé de ne jamais contrarier leur sœur au sujet de la santé des membres de l'équipage.

...

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de la fratrie de Dawn de leur île. Tout s'était admirablement bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient un navire passé non loin d'eux. Les quatre enfants avaient préféré ne pas prendre de risque et Sanira avait rétréci sa malle et enfermé celle-ci dans une poche de son gilet. Grand bien lui fasse car quelques minutes après avoir mis la malle en sûreté, le navire avait fait chavirer leur radeau le détruisant au passage. Heureusement, Luffy et Sanira étaient entre leurs aînés, se tenant tous par les poignets. Sanira avait appris dès son arrivé à Dawn à nager mais nager en pleine mer était autre chose que nager dans le lagon sous la surveillance de Mia, la femme de Kira. Alors qu'elle pensait que leur petit voyage se terminait là, Sanira vit un mousse sur le pont du bateau de plaisance leur lancer une bouée. Sanira utilisa sa magie pour maintenir leurs poignes à tous les quatre sur la bouée de sauvetage qui était remonté par deux mousses.

« -Est-ce que ça va les enfants, demanda le premier mousse qui leur avait envoyé la bouée ?

-Ca va aller pour marcher les enfants, demanda le deuxième mousse en avisant les deux plus jeunes au sol ?

-Moi ça ira, fit Sanira en se levant, mais notre petit frère ne se réveille pas. Je crois que c'est à cause de l'eau de mer, expliqua Sanira plus à l'attention de ses frères que pour répondre à la question du mousse.

-Suivez-nous les enfants, on vous emmènes voir notre capitaine, dit le premier mousse, un peu plus âgé que l'autre. »

Tandis que le premier ouvrait la marche, le second la fermait tout en portant Luffy, inconscient de la peur qu'il avait engendré dans le cœur de sa frâtrie.

Après quelques instants, le plus âgé s'arrêta devant une porte et leur dit de l'attendre sagement là, puis il entra dans la salle d'où sortait de la musique. Quelques minutes plus tard, le mousse accompagné du capitaine sortit de la salle. Le vieil homme leur sourit de bon cœur.

« -Et bien les enfants d'où venez-vous ? Comment se fait-il que vous étiez seuls en mer ?

-Nos parents so-étaient marchands , mentit Sabo. Une tempète à emporter nos parents. On a construit un radeau des restes de notre navire. J'ai vérifié, il n'y avait aucun autre survivant, continua de mentir le jeune noble, arrivant même à lâcher une petite larme pour rendre plus vrai son histoire.

-Au tant, nous sommes tous les trois dans l'acceptation, notre cadet est complètement dans le deni. Ne lui en parler pas, s'il vous plaît, ajouta Ace en tenant Sanira dans ses bras qui faisait semblant de sangloter en silence, la tête dans le creux du cou de Ace.

-Pauvres petits. Nous naviguons vers le port de Shells Town. Là-bas, il y a une base des Marines. Nous pouvons vous emmener jusqu'aux portes de cette base, si vous le voulez, proposa le capitaine ému par l'histoire des quatre orphelins.

-Merci mais je ne veux pas prendre plus de votre précieux temps, capitaine, répondit poliement Sabo. De plus, je préfèrais y aller seuls avec mes frères et ma sœur. Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour nous, rajouta Sabo. Nous savons nous débrouiller pour nous nourrir, finit en souriant le jeune pré-ado.

-Fort bien. Emmenez-les voir le cuistot pour qu'ils puissent manger à leur faim puis donnez-leur de quoi dormir, ordonna le capitaine.

-Bien, capitaine, répondirent en cœur les deux mousses dont le plus jeune n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes au mensonge servi par les deux garçons. »

Arrivés dans un couloir, le second mousse qui portait toujours Luffy, fut surpris en voyant son fardeau sauter de ses bras pour marcher devant le petit cortège, guidé par le nez et l'instinct du jeune garçon vers les cuisines et le garde-manger. Voir les têtes déconfites des deux mousses eut le mérite de faire rire les trois autres.

La fratrie mangea à sa faim, soulageant d'un seizième la taille des provisions. Comme à son habitude, Luffy qui ne s'était pas réveillé pour manger, ben.., avait continué à dormir (^.^)

Quatre heures plus tard, alors que tous, sauf Sanira, s'étaient endormis, la jeune fille entendit des bruits de course et quelques cris étouffés par la distance. Elle réveilla ses frères et ils décidèrent d'aller au devant du danger. Arrivant sur le pont, ils comprirent : le bateau de croisière était attaqué par des pirates. Un pré-ado, qui devait certainement faire partit de l'équipage attaquant vint vers eux et les emmena jusqu'en cuisine pour se mettre à l'abri. Sabo décida qu'il valait mieux le suivre, l'autre garçon pourra peut-être les renseigner s'était-il dit. Arrivé dans la salle, le garçon se plaça devant les tonneaux cherchant manifestement un endroit pour se cacher.

« - Pourquoi tu veux te cacher de ton propre équipage, demanda Ace ?

\- Je-je ne suis pas des leurs, protesta le garçon !

\- Alors comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans leur bateau, demanda Sanira curieuse ?

\- Un jour où j'allais partir pêcher, ses pirates ont embarqué sur ma barque, m'obligeant à aller dans la direction de leur navire. Je ne veux pas être pirate, moi, pleurnicha le garçon.

\- Ça, on avait compris, dit Sabo.

\- Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom, demanda Luffy ?

\- Kobby, répondit le pré-ado. »

Kobby n'eut pas le temps de demander les leurs puisqu'un groupe de trois pirates étaient entrés dans la pièce. Tous portaient une marque distinctive. L'un avait un tatouage bleu en forme de vague, sur l'épaule droite et sa joue droite. Un deuxième portait une cicatrice partant du dessous de l'œil pour se terminer à gauche de sa bouche. Le troisième homme, contrairement à ces deux compères qui maniaient le sabre, portait à sa ceinture une hache simple. Cet homme avait également une stature beaucoup plus imposante que les deux autres.

« - Alors, comme ça, t'étais caché là, sale petit lâche, dit le pirate !

\- N-N-Non, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait prendre une partie de leur vivre pour être sûr qu'on ne manque de rien, répondit Kobby, en médiocre menteur qu'il était.

\- Bonne idée. Mais c'est pas avec tes petits bras que tu vas pouvoir faire ça, se moqua le deuxième.

\- Ouais, laisse faire les grands, dit le troisième en poussant un peu Luffy qui se trouvait devant la porte du cellier.

\- Vous ne passerez pas, dit sérieusement Luffy.

\- Et tu penses qu'un sale gosse comme toi vas pouvoir m'en empêcher, ricana le gros ?

\- C'est qui que tu traites de sale gosse, s'écria Ace en se jetant sur le pirate ! »

Ace frappa le plus fort qu'il pouvait l'arrière des genoux de l'ennemi qui sous la douleur soudaine se mit à genoux. Bien sûr, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, les deux autres pirates adultes s'attaquèrent à Sanira, pensant qu'elle serait une proie facile puisque c'est une fille. Grave erreur ! En bonne voleuse, elle était parvenue à leur subtilisé un sabre et une dague. N'utilisant que son agilité, Sanira évita leur premier coup à tous les deux faisant mine de fuir puis se retourna brusquement, leur donnant respectivement un coup de dague à celui au tatouage dans la hanche gauche et un coup de sabre dans le tibia de l'autre. Le premier hurla de douleur en sentant la lame se retirer en tournant dans la plaie sous l'effet du léger mouvement du poignet de l'enfant. L'autre qui n'avait eu au final qu'une entaille décida de partir chercher du renfort abandonnant ses deux camarades. Satisfaite, Sanira se tourna vers Sabo qui s'était approché d'elle sans pour autant interférer dans le combat, et lui donna le sabre. Les deux s'approchèrent de leur frères et de l'imposant pirate toujours en train de combattre.

« -On n'arrive pas à l'attaquer, lut Sabo sur les lèvres de Ace. Peut pas éviter et attaquer. Pas assez d'espace, continua de lire Sabo. »

Sanira utilisa un peu de sa magie pour renforcer le coup qu'elle porta sur le dos de l'adversaire avec la dague. Le pirate cria de douleur avant de faire ce que ses collègues avaient fait : fuir.

Les quatre rirent en constatant que ,contrairement à leurs adversaires, ils en sortaient indemnes tout en gagnant au passages un sabre ainsi qu'une dague et rirent encore plus quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur un Kobby complètement choqué.

« - Qui êtes-vous, murmura à grand peine Kobby ?

\- Nous sommes la fratrie de Dawn, dirent fièrement en cœur les enfants devant lui.

\- Je suis Sabo, lui c'est Ace, commença à présenter Sabo .

\- Je suis Sanira, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Je suis Luffy et je vais devenir le roi des pirates, s'écria l'enfant de 8 ans !

\- Donc vous êtes des pirates, comprit Kobby, toujours choqué.

\- Oui.

\- C'est impossible ! Vous allez devoir naviguer sur Grand Line. C'est trop dangereux ! Vous pourriez mourir !

\- On sait, dirent calment les quatre.

\- M-Mais c'est-

\- Ecoute, je veux vivre pour réaliser mon rêve et si ,pour ça, je dois me battre contre des plus costauds que moi, je le ferais ! Même si j'en meurs, je m'en fous, j'aurais vécu en défendant mon rêve, dit tout à fait sérieusement Luffy.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! T'as pas intérêt à mourir, cria Sanira en lui donnant une claque sur la tête !

\- Aïeuh ! Je veux pas mourir mais, essaya de se défendre Luffy.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, Luffy, l'engueula Sanira.

\- Désolé petit frère, commença Sabo.

\- Mais on ne viendras pas te sortir de là, compléta Ace. Tu sais bien que

\- Il ne faut jamais, continua Sabo.

\- Discuter avec Sanira de santé, termina Ace.

\- Faux-frère, murmura Luffy en regardant ses deux aînées se reculer de leur sœur qui continuait un discours sur le fait de prendre soin de sa santé. »

Lorsque Sanira finit sa tirade enflammée contre son petit frère, Sabo demanda à Kobby qu'elle était son rêve.

« - Je veux devenir le meilleur des Marines, révéla Kobby dans un murmure. Et vous, demanda-t-il avec une voix plus sûre ?

\- Je veux mener une révolution pour qu'il y ait plus d'égalité en ce monde, dit Sabo fièrement.

\- Moi, je veux devenir la meilleure soigneuse, pour pouvoir prendre soin de ma famille en toute circonstance, dit Sanira la tête haute.

\- Je veux juste que ma famille réalise leur rêve, dit Ace.

\- Tu n'as aucun rêve pour toi-même, demanda Kobby légèrement plus à l'aise ?

\- ...Si. Je veux devenir le plus puissant pour pouvoir protéger ma famille. Si je devais choisir entre laisser tomber mon rêve pour réaliser ceux de ma famille et réaliser mon rêve mais que ma famille n'arrive pas à faire de même, je préfères que mes frères et ma sœur réalisent leurs rêves.

\- Tu seras le plus fort , assura Sanira.

\- Est-ce que … vous pensez que… je peux réaliser mon rêve, demanda d'une voix incertaine Kobby ?

\- Oui, assurèrent les quatre jeunes devant lui. »

Alors qu'ils rassuraient Kobby, un craquement se fit entendre au dessus d'eux. Regardant le plafond, les cinq enfants virent le toit s'ouvrir sous le poids d'une dame à l'embonpoint surpassant largement celui de Vernon et de sa si désagréable sœur conjugués.

« - KOBBY!

\- Hi !

\- Qui est la créature la plus belle de toutes les mers ?

\- Sans aucun doute, commença Kobby d'une voix mal-assurée.

\- C'est qui la grosse vache, demanda Luffy ,inconscient de la panique qu'il venait de faire naître chez les pirates d'Alvida ?

\- COMMENT OSES-TU ?

\- Donc t'es qui, grosse dame, continua-t-il ?

\- JE SUIS LADY ALVIDA, SALE MORVEUX ! »

Alvida essaya de tuer le petit Luffy en frappant avec sa masse là où se trouvait l'enfant. A la grande surprise de tout le monde sauf de Ace (qui avait toujours entraîné l'enfant-chew-gum),Luffy se tenait droit sous la masse sans broncher.

« - Ça ne marchera pas avec moi, ria-t-il !

\- Sale petit, commença Alvida.

\- Si tu le traites encore une fois, on te défonce, dit durement Sabo !

\- Comme si des sales gosses comme vous pouvez, commença Alvida avant de se prendre un coup de sabre de la part de Sabo dans son flan droit, un coup de couteau de la part de Ace dans son flan gauche et un coup de poing dans la figure de la part de Sanira.

\- Je vous avais prévenu, dit Sabo alors qu'Alvida tombait au sol. »

Luffy guida sa fratrie sur le pont alors que les pirates d'Alvida choqués reculait devant eux ne voulant pas énerver les puissants enfants, Kobby les suivants de peur de se faire martyriser par son ex-équipage. Alors que la fratrie réfléchissait à comment quitter le navire de croisière, Alvida accompagnée de ses sbires arriva complètement énervée sur le pont.

« - VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER, cria-t-elle ! A L ATTAQUE ! »

Tous les sbires coururent épées levées vers les quatre enfants mais c'était sans compter les quelques marins qui s'emmêlèrent pour aider les quatre enfants. Ainsi seule la moitié des pirates arriva à atteindre les quatre enfants. Ace, Luffy et Sabo se tenait devant Sanira, pour la protéger. Luffy distribuait les coups de poing à ceux qui s'avançaient trop proche de lui, Ace tranchait les poignets de ses adversaires les empêchant de combattre pour le moment et Sabo essayait lui aussi de rendre inapte au combat leurs ennemis. Alors que les trois frères se concentraient sur ce qui se trouvait devant eux, Sanira se concentrait pour renforcer la force de ses frères. Se faisant, la jeune fille ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, c'est ainsi que Alvida avait réussi à se positionner derrière le groupe et à soulever la jeune fille dans les airs. Sanira sentit la poigne de la femme sur son cou.

« -Alors les sales gosses, on fait moins les malins, lança Alvida. Je vais pouvoir me faire un bon petit pactole en la vendant comme esclave. »

Graves erreurs. Non seulement, Alvida fixait son regard vers les garçons mais elle sous-estimait complètement Sanira qui avait encore la dague en main. La jeune fille de 8 ans et demi concentra sa magie sur son bras gauche qui portait la dague. Quand elle sentit que la magie dans son bras était suffisante, la jeune pirate enfonça la dague dans le bras qui la tenait. La douleur fit dessérer la poigne de la capitaine pirate, Sanira tombant sur le sol. Dès qu'elle atterrit, ses frères formèrent un cercle duquel elle était le centre. Luffy, très énervé par ce qu'avait osé faire Alvida, se planta devant la femme qui regardait son bras en criant de douleur et ,avec une force qu'il se connaissait pas, fit s'envoler dans les airs la femme d'un uppercut. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire fuir les pirates. Les marines, appelés dès le début de l'attaque par le capitaine du navire de croisière, arriva pointant les canons sur le bateau au drapeau noir.

« -Envoyez un canot pour Kobby qui veut rejoindre les Marines, ordonna Luffy aux pirates. »

Les cinq enfants s'enfuirent dans le canot en même temps qu'une adolescente rousse d'environ une quinzaine d'années qui se trouvait dans un autre canot de sauvetage avec un très gros sac à côté d'elle.


	17. Chap16 Shells Town

_**Après plus de deux long mois d'absence me revoilà! Encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais comme je l'ai déjà dit je ne vous abandonne pas!**_

 ** _(chapitre corrigé)_**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

Après avoir ramé deux heures durant, Kobby, Sabo, Ace, Luffy et Sanira arrivèrent au port de l'île contrôlée par la Marine, Shells Town . Ils se baladèrent sur le port recherchant la base des toutous du gouvernement, puis partirent dans la ville.

Après deux heures de marche, Luffy se plaigna du manque d'aliments dans son estomac, puis sentit l'odeur de gâteaux de riz. Son ventre commandant le corps, le guida jusqu'à la petite fille qui avait les gâteaux déposés à côté d'elle par terre. Sans dire un mot à la petite fille de 6 ans, Luffy mangea la totalité du petit paquet.

« -Luffy ! Excuses-toi tout de suite, ordonna Sanira !

-Ce n'est pas un comportement à avoir en public, réprimanda Sabo !

-Mais… Elle allait pas les manger de toute façon, se défendit Luffy !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Peut-être que c'est pour quelqu'un qui ne mange pas souvent ou qu'elle ne voit pas souvent, demanda en colère Ace ?

-Je-

-Non ! Tu t'excuses, c'est tout, ordonna fermement Ace !

-Excuses-moi d'avoir rempli mon estomac complètement vide avec tes gâteaux de riz, dis Luffy au bord des larmes.

-Au moins vous vous excusez, commenta la fillette. Il va falloir que j'en refasses….

\- Je peux en ravoir, demanda un Luffy tout excité à l'idée de manger à nouveau ?

-NON, s'écrièrent les trois autres membres de la fratrie !

-Je vais vous laisser, dit la fillette.

-Attends ! On va te raccompagner chez toi, dit Sanira. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Rika, répondit-elle.

-Excuse mon petit frère, Rika-chan, dit Sabo. Il a tendance à oublier son cerveau dans le gouffre qu'est son estomac.

-Pourquoi ne mangeais-tu pas tes boulettes de riz chez toi, demanda Sanira ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret !

-Ça veut dire quoi indiscret, demanda Rika ?

-Ça veut dire que la réponse à la question de ma sœur est d'ordre privé, que ça fait partie de ta vie à la maison et que tu ne veux pas en parler avec ceux qui ne sont pas de ta famille, expliqua gentiment Ace.

-D'accord. Pour vous répondre, ils ont attachés un monsieur à un pieux au soleil. Ils refusent de lui donner à manger. Ils le laissent toute la journée au soleil, expliqua la fillette.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les Marines lui font ça, questionna Sabo ?

-Je ne sais pas mais maman dit que c'est un monsieur qui travaille pour aider les Marines à mettre en prison les méchants pirates, expliqua Rika. »

Alors que la fillette racontait cela, Sanira pensait aux détestables Dursley. Elle avait déjà subit ce genre de punition avec Harry, la seule différence est qu'il leur fallait travailler dans le jardin ensoleillé toute l'après midi et qu'au moindre défauts dans la pelouse, les jumeaux ne recevaient pas de repas ( peut-on appeler l'eau de cuisson des légumes accompagné de deux tranches de pain rassi un repas ?). La fillette de 8 ans et demi était déterminée à aller sauver cet homme. Personne ne méritait une telle torture ;car c'est ce que c'était, autant pour le corps que pour l'esprit.

-Sais-tu comment il s'appelle, demanda la sorcière ?

-Je crois que maman a dit Ronoa Zorro. Mais je suis plus très sûre.

-Roronoa Zoro, reprit Sabo. Tu as raison, il fait partie du clan des gentils. Comme nous. »

Arrivés chez la petite fille une heure et demi plus tard, la mère de l'enfant leur confirma l'identité du prisonnier tout en leur servant un peu de jus de fruits. Ace, Sanira et Luffy s'étant endormis dès qu'il s'étaient assis dans le canapé moelleux du salon, Rika et sa maman réussirent à convaincre Sabo et Kobby de rester dormir un peu ici.

Le lendemain matin, Rika avait préparé des gâteaux de riz pour Zorro. La fratrie de Dawn et Kobby avaient décidé d'escorter la fillette jusque là bas. Sanira, Sabo et Ace se préparaient déjà à agir, échafaudant plusieurs plans de secours si les choses tournaient mal, pendant que Luffy se préparait à foncer dans le tas et que Kobby se disait que les Marines devait avoir un très onne raison de faire subir ça au célèbre chasseur de pirates.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le mur d'enceinte, la petite fille les mena jusqu'à une brèche dans le mur qui donnait directement sur le prisonnier maintenu en position assise par ses bras liées dans son dos par des cordes. Rika courut vers l'homme sans regarder s'il y avait danger ou non. Les garçons s'étaient retenus d'y aller afin de garder l'effet de surprise mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Sanira qui était partie défaire le nœud retenant le célèbre chasseur de primes qu'était le prisonnier. Mais un imprévus arriva sous le faciès d'un adolescent d'une douzaine d'année.

« -Que faites-vous? Non content de nourrir un prisonnier qui est condamné à mourir de faim, vous essayez de le libérer, cria l'adolescent !

-De ce que je sais, il n'a commis aucun crime qui mérite une telle punition, contra Sanira tout en se plaçant devant la fillette. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le laisser souffrir ainsi.

-Comment oses-tu mettre en cause ma parole?!Je suis Helmep le fils du Capitaine Morgan.C'est le chef de cette base.

-C'est sensé me faire peur ? Parce que là, je ne vois qu'un sale gosse pourri gâté qui pense que tout le monde devrait être à ses pieds car son père s'est fait un nom. Tu n'est pas très convainquant, continua de l'énerver Sanira.

-Tu vas voir. Dans quelques minutes, tu vas me supplier de te laisser la vie sauve, menaça le garçon !

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? Pleurer dans les jambes de ton paternel ? Laisses moi rire, rayat-elle.

-Tirez, cria le garçon ! »

Mais aucune détente ne fut appuyé, tous les Marines ne voyant pas la menace que représentaient les deux fillettes devant le fils de leur patron.

« -Qu'attendez-vous pour tirer ? Ces filles essayent de libérer un prisonnier. Je vous ordonne de tirer, s'énerva le garçon ! Si vous désobéissez, mon père l'apprendra vite ! »

Après ce commentaire, les soldats tirèrent, visiblement apeuré par le chef de la base. Heureusement pour les deux fillettes et Zorro, Luffy s'était placé devant Sanira et avait pris toutes les balles pour eux. Dès que la fumée se dissipât, tous virent une chose qui était incroyable pour les étrangers à la fratrie de Dawn : le corps du garçonnet de 8 ans s'était étiré aux endroits des impacts des balles tout en se contractant sur lui-même, et d'un seul coup toutes les balles sortirent du petit corps qui reprit sa forme normale. Le choc déformaient les visages, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Sanira après que celle-ci se soit remis de sa peur. En effet, si les balles avaient été en Kairoseki, un métal spécial qui retirait les pouvoirs d'un mangeur du fruit du démon, l'issus de ce combat aurait été bien plus dramatique et toute la fratrie en était consciente, à part Luffy.

Le rire de Sanira avait provoqué celui de Rika et de Luffy mais aussi celui plus nerveux de Zorro.

« -Je dois certainement faire une hallucination, riait amèrement Zorro. Les fruits du démon sont tellement rares, il est quasiment impossible qu'un utilisateur soit venu me sauver. Encore moins un aussi jeune.

-Non, tu as juste eu beaucoup de chance que Luffy ait mangé les boulettes de riz que Rika t'a fait hier. Si on était parti de notre île un jour plutôt ou même une heure plutôt, nous ne serions peut-être pas là, rationalisa Sanira.

-Et voilà que je fait une hallucination intelligente en plus, continua Zorro !

-Non vous n'hallucinez pas, Roronoa Zorro. Nous sommes réelles, répliqua Sanira en lui donnant une pichenette sur le crâne.

-Je suis Monkey D. Luffy, je serais le roi des pirates. Tu veux bien faire parti de mon équipage ?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi, s'indigna Luffy ?

-Pour deux choses. L'une est que je n'ai pas mes trois sabres pour me battre, la deuxième est que je ne suis pas gardienne d'enfants, expliqua Zorro malgré la soif qu'il ressentait.

-Vous savez, ma fratrie n'a pas besoin de gardien pour faire tout le boulot à leur place, répliqua Sanira. Si on vous sauve d'ici avec vos sabres, est-ce que vous allez laissez quatre enfants seuls dans la mer sur un canot voir même un simple radeau, demanda Sanira ?

-Si vous me rendez mes sabres alors oui, accorda Zorro pensant que les gamins n'en seraient pas capables .

-Woohoo, crièrent les deux plus jeunes de la fratrie de Dawn en se high-five-ant !

-Bon, Luffy, va chercher les sabres, moi je prépare notre sortie, ordonna l'enfant.

-Vous oubliez que toutes les sortie sont gardées et qu'il n'y a aucune fuite possible, dit Helmep en prenant une posture qui se voulait menaçante.

-Qui a parlé de prendre les sorties conventionnelles, demanda Sanira ? »

En colère, Helmep ordonna aux troupes de son père de foncer sur « l'ennemi » , ce que les soldats firent n'ayant pas d'autres choix qu'obéir. Heureusement Ace, Sabo et Koby s'étaient joints à Sanira, bien que le dernier ne fasse que figurant dans la bataille, restant à côté de Rika qui défit les nœud qui retenaient Zorro. Trop faible pour combattre, l'adulte resta assis à même le sol et , tout en mangeant les gâteaux de riz faits par Rika, observa les mouvements de chacun des enfants repérant leurs fautes et difficultés, « comme un professeur », se surprit-il à penser.

Heureusement, le groupe des trois jeunes combattants n'eurent pas à combattre la totalité des gardes car le chef de la base, le capitaine Morgan ,allerté par le vacarme qu'avait fait la bataille, était à côté de son fils.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'exige une explication !

-Père, cette fille a essayé de libérer Roronoa, commença le fils.

-Et pourquoi j'ai entendu des coups de feu ?

-J'ai ordonné leurs mises à mort puisqu'ils essayaient de libérer un condamné à mort, répondit Helmep sans voir d'erreurs dans sa réflexion.

-Ils sont encore plus jeunes que toi, bon à rien ! Ils ne font que ce que leur disent leur parents ! Ils ne sont pas responsables de leurs actes, commença à crier le chef de la base ! »

Pendant que l'homme essayait de donner une leçon à son fils, Sanira se faufila jusqu'à l'homme et tira un peu sur la veste de celui-ci.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, jeune fille, demanda calmement et poliment l'adulte en se mettant à hauteur de l'enfant ?

-Je voulais juste vous corriger sur ce que vous venez d'insinuer à l'instant, dit Sanira avec sa voix la plus mignonne.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui était faux dans ce que j'ai dit ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre tout de suite, Sanira donna un coup de poing dans le nez de l'homme, poing qu'elle avait chargé de sa magie au préalable, cassant le nez de l'homme qui tomba au sol.

« -Nos parents n'ont rien à voir la dedans, déclara fermement Sanira en se massant sa main gauche ! »

Bien évidement, son geste et sa déclaration étonnèrent tous les adultes présents et furent suivis par les cris de Helmep qui prophétisait la mort prochaine et douloureuse de tout le groupe, y compris Rika et Koby qui n'avait rien fait d'impardonnable ou de condamnable. Le capitaine reprit rapidement ses esprits et ordonna l'enfermement des enfants. L'homme avait selon lui le droit de donner une bonne correction à Sanira et ses compagnons. Bien évidemment, le combat reprit entre le reste des soldats et le groupe que formaient les enfants et Zorro qui avait décidé d'utiliser le sabre d'un soldat assommé pour combattre. Alors que le capitaine s'énervait du manque de réussite de ses soldats, Luffy sauta du haut du bâtiment pour atérire à côté de Zorro en plein dans la mêlée.

« -Donnes-moi les sabres, vite, petit, ordonna Zorro.

-Nan.

-Hein ?!

-Tu m'as pas appelé comme il se doit, expliqua Luffy tout à fait sérieusement. »

Ne voyant pas où voulait en venir Luffy, l'adulte dirigea son regard sur les autres membres de la fratrie mais ils combattaient puis sur Rika et Koby. C'est Rika qui lui souffla la réponse.

« -Vous avez promis, monsieur, et les gens biens tiennent toujours leurs promesses, expliqua la petite fille.

-Je vois. Pouvez-vous me donner mes sabres, capitaine ?

-OUIIIIIII ! Sanira, on doit faire la fête ce soir ! On mange quoi, demanda Luffy à sa sœur ?

-Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici, cria le marine le plus haut gradé !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne vous laisserai pas partir d'ici, s'énerva l'adulte devant l'innocence de l'enfant en face de lui !

-Donc je dois juste le mettre à terre, demanda Luffy à sa famille ?

-C'est ça dit Ace. Oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris.

-D'accord. J'arrive dit-il en se tournant vers l'adulte ! »

Chose que ne savaient ni Luffy ni sa fratrie était que le capitaine était lui aussi un mangeur de fruit du démon. En effet, l'homme transformait ses membres, surtout ses bras et mains en hache aiguisée. C'était donc un homme-hache.

Mais Luffy n'était pas seul dans ce combat, Ace et Sabo combattaient à ces côtés l'adulte tandis que Sanira assurait leurs arrières avec Zorro en s'occupant du menu fretin.

Les dit-soldats ne tinrent pas longtemps face à Zorro qui ,malgré ses trois jours passés au soleil avec pour seul repas ce que lui apportait la petite Rika (c'est-à-dira très peu), était presque aussi féroce qu'avant grâce à la force de la volonté. Dès qu'il en eut fini avec les simples marines, Zorro avait voulu aider les trois garçons mais trouva l'homme allongé au sol avec les quatre enfants (Sanira ayant rejoint ses frère contre le chef Marine quand elle avait vu que Zorro pouvait s'occuper seul des simples Marines) sur le dos, en très mauvaise état.

« -Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait descendre de son dos maintenant, demanda Zorro en souriant ?

-NAN, crièrent en cœur le quatuor tout en souriant!

-Il n'a pas encore accepté sa défaite, expliqua Sanira.

-Vous ne m'en avez pas laissez le temps,sale gosse, expliqua Morgan.

-Ne manque pas de respect à notre sœur s'énerva Ace en donnant un coup de poing sur le crâne de l'adulte!

-Alors? Vous nous laissez partir , demanda Luffy?

-Oui.

-Et vous acceptez d'entraîner Koby qui veut devenir Marine, demanda Sabot?

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour lui, répondit l'homme à terre après avoir regardé quelques instants l'enfant.

-Vous devriez également envoyé votre fils en entraînement, dit Sanira après que tout le monde soient descendu du dos de Morgan.

-Et pourquoi, demanda le Marine énervé?

-Regardez autour de vous. Si nous avions été des pirates plus entraînés et méchants, votre fils, vos soldats, votre base et l'île tout entière n'auraient pas survécus à la bataille, expliqua très intelligemment Sanira.

-De plus, vous ne serez pas toujours là pour lui sauvez les fesses, rajouta Ace en lançant un regard dédaigneux vers Helmep qui boudait dans son coin.

-Vous avez raison, admis Morgan à contre-cœur. Maintenant, partez, avant que je ne change d'avis, dit Morgan.

-Peux-t-on au moins vous volez un bateau, demanda gentiment Sanira en faisant ses gros yeux brillant de chien battu?

-Hmmm Soit, Soldats mettez à l'eau une barque assez grande pour ses cinq-là, ordonna le capitaine Morgan. Et rajoutez-y des vivres pour trois mois, dit-il en souriant.

-Merci, dit Sabo.

-Ne me remerciez pas. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux sur des choses que j'aurais du voir depuis bien longtemps. Juste ne mourrez pas."

Et c'est ainsi que, dans le soleil couchant, la fratrie de Dawn accompagné du premier membre de l'équipage de Luffy, Roronoa Zorro, partirent abord de la petite barque "volée" au Capitaine Morgan.

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. A une prochaine fois au plus vite mais sachez que il y aura du temps (beaucoup) avant ma prochaine update**_


	18. Chap17 Bilan et dispute

**Salut,** tout le monde, encore désolé pour l'attente..

Résultat du vote : *roulement de tambour*

!Et c'est la 4ièe année qui l'emporte !

Merci à vous tous qui avez voté.

Bonne lecture

 **Chap 17 : Bilan et dispute**

Un an s'était passé depuis son arrivé das la vie de Maria. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé et appris en seulement un an ! Physiquement, déjà, il n'était plus le garçon à la limite de la maigreur morbide. Désormais devant le miroir, il voyait un jeune garçon d'un poids normal, plus musclé que ce qu'on pourrait demandé à un enfant de son âge, certes, mais en bien meilleur santé qu'il ne l'avait osé espérer l'être un jour. Outre le physique, sa façon d'être avait changé même s'il lui restait la manie de toujours se réveillait plutôt que celle qu'il appelait désormais « Oka-san » afin de préparer le repas. En effet, désormais, il s'exprimait quand il le voulait, pour dire ce qu'il voulait et il n'était réprimander que s'il manquait de respect mais surtout, seulement de manière verbale. Le fait que Maria lui avait montré du respect, de l'attention et de l'amour y était pour beaucoup.

Bien qu'elle l'avait ménagé pendant trois mois, le temps que le petit corps frêle devienne plus fort, Maria lui avait appris le japonnais au tant l'écriture que le parler puis lui avait appris à esquiver les coups et les parties qu'il fallait viser pour mettre hors d'état de nuire n'importe quel adversaire. Aussi tous les matins depuis maintenant 9 mois, les deux parcourraient l'île ensemble, d'abord en marchant-courant (ex :courir 3 min marcher 5min) puis en courant d'une traite.Désormais, Harry était capable de faire le tour de la grande île en seulement 2h !

Tom n'était pas en reste non plus ! Dès qu'ils avaient pris contact, il y a un an, l'ex-mage noir l'avait entraîné à bander sa magie selon sa volonté, en commençant d'abord par de la simple relaxation à l'occlumencie puis en allant jusqu'à la téléportation en passant par la télékinésie d'un bol à un rocher de plusieurs tonnes. Bien sûr, lorsque Harry avait découvert la grotte, son « oncle » ,comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, avait passé à une branche que le jeune garçon aimait moins : la magie commune ou magie instrumentale _(NA : comprenez avec baguette_ ) mais également aux potions pour lesquelles Harry, Maria et sa mère _(NA : non ce n'est pas une faute)_ exprimaient une passion commune, Tom préférant largement la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM). Parallèlement, Harry étant tombé par hasard sur un livre de runes, avait également appris cet art que même Maria ,qui n'avait pourtant que très peu de magie en elle, pouvait pratiquer, bien qu'à un plus bas niveau. Harry avait tellement persévéré dans l'art des runes qu'il avait su deux semaines plutôt créer un sac sans fond avec un sortilège poids-plume ainsi que deux capes où il avait cousu l'équivalent du sort Ne-me-remarque-pas ainsi que divers runes de protection, notamment contre le feu, le froid, l'humidité et même une rune contre les ravages du temps.

Lorsque Maria avait fait entre-autre l'inventaire de la grotte avec l'aide de son fils adoptif, la descendante de Salazar avait trouvé un sac de randonnée à l'intérieur duquel il y avait deux compartiments, l'un servant de garde-manger, l'autre tout à fait normal si ce n'est un léger sort d'extension où il y avait une tente sorcière démontée. Dès que Harry avait été dans la tente, il avait déclaré à sa mère d'adoption que la tente serait son chez lui, chose qu'elle lui accorda après avoir vu l'intérieur et reçu la promesse qu'il la laisserait y entrer. On ne pouvait qu'être d'accord sur l'appellation « sorcière ». Si ,de l'extérieur, on la prenait pour une tente de plage, de l'intérieur il s'agissait d'un véritable appartement de style orientale. La première chose que l'on voyait en y entrant, était les très nombreux coussins installés sur des tapis aux couleurs chaudes autour d'une table basse en bois foncé ensuite, dans un autre coin délimité par du parquet, était la cuisine aménagée avec les ustensiles derniers cris.. enfin de 1900-1920 mais pas au-delà. Derrière des rideaux très épais à la droite du salon et de la cuisine, une chambre aménagé dans le confort des nobles de l'époque victorienne, un lit-simple à baldaquins de belle taille se tenait fièrement au milieu de l'espace, une malle se trouvait devant le lit. Un bureau pouvant au moins accueillir trois adultes se tenait à deux mètres du lit et était pourvu d'étagères vide sur le devant et les côtés du meuble. Un siège dont le dossier, l'assise et les accoudoirs étaient couvert d'un cuir vert foncé et ressemblant aux écailles de certains serpents. Lorsqu'il s'y était assis et avait posé ses mains sur le bureau, le siège s'était adapté à sa morphologie et le bureau avait vu sa hauteur diminuée.

Après avoir vu cela, Maria s'était précitée jusqu'à sa chambre et l'avait fouillé jusqu'à trouver un livre qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celui qu'ils avaient trouvés avec la lettre de la mère de Maria.

 _F_ _lashback_

 _Alors que l'enfant ne s'en était pas aperçus plutôt, Tom lui dit qu'il s'agissait d'un horcruxe et que cela pouvait être dangereux, chose que le garçon répéta à sa mère de substitution. Après discussion, Maria décida comme même d'écrire un simple bonsoir dans le journal. Très lentement, l'encre avait bougé pour former les mots « Bonsoir, Maria». Mût d'une idée soudaine, Harry commença à écrire dans le journal. L'encre, alors, bougea beaucoup plus vite et reforma presque immédiatement les mots suivants_

 _«-Qui es-tu, enfant ? Ce n'est pas la même personne qui vient d'écrire. Serais-tu ce nouveau venu que ma fille doit prendre sous son aile, selon ma vision?_

 _-Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Comment avez-vous su que c'était Maria qui a écrit en premier ?_

 _-Tout être vivant à une marque magique qui est unique mais semblable à ceux de sa famille, de son espèce. Même les non-utilisateurs de magie en ont en eux même si c'est très peu. J'ai reconnu Maria grâce à sa signature magique qui ressemble beaucoup à la mienne._

 _-Comment vous appelez-vous, continua Harry ?_

 _-Mon père m'a nommé Sally Gaunt mais il m'a déshérité et exclue de la famille, donc je ne suis plus que Sally. Après quelques péripéties je me suis retrouvée sur cette île où vous avez trouvé cette horcruxe à l'âge de 25 ans._

 _-C'est monstrueux ! Pourquoi vous ont-ils fait ça , demanda Tom via Harry?_

 _-Simplement parce que j'avais défendu ma petite sœur, Mérope. Père ne supportait pas l'idée d'apprécier ce que faisait les moldus pour palier au manque de magie, alors que sa fille chérie tombe amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux, c'était impensable pour lui. Il avait voulu la punir, je me suis interposée entre le sort et ma sœur. Heureusement, elle a pu fuir avant qu'il ne puise lui faire quoique ce soit._

 _-Pourquoi se mettre en danger ?_

 _-Elle portait ou allait porter une vie très importante en elle. Il était de mon devoir d'aider au bon déroulement du destin. Et puis je ne pouvais pas laisser ma petite sœur souffrir sans rien faire. Le pire est que Père savait que l'enfant qu'aurait Mérope allait changer beaucoup de choses. Il savait également que l'enfant serait à moitié moldue._

 _-A quelle date cela s'est-il passé ?_

 _-En août 1926. Le 30 pour être plus précis. Pourquoi me posez tant de questions sur mon passé ? »_

 _Mais Harry ressentant la rage de son invité, s'était téléporté au pied du volcan et avait couru dans la forêt le plus loin possible de la grotte puis avait détruit tous ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Tom en avait besoin et par extension Harry. En effet, rencontrer sa tante, même en tant qu'horcruxe et apprendre que son grand père maternel l'avait rejeté même s'il savait qu'il était voué à de très grandes choses, juste à cause de son moldue de paternel, tout ça c'était trop pour ces nerfs._

 _Fin du flashback_

Après avoir calmé son oncle, Harry était revenu dans la grotte et avait tout expliqué à Sally et Maria. En apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé à son neveu, Sally avait petit à petit à materner Tom, sous couvert de materner Harry. Via l'écriture, la dame qu'Harry appela très vite « Oba-san » leur avait enseigné, à tous les trois, bien que cela n'était pas réellement d'utilité à Maria, la magie fourchelangue, des sorts basiques que Tom connaissait et d'autres plus complexes méconnus de Tom. L'un des sorts permettait de se couvrir de serpents, il s'agissait du _Serpens Arma_. Un autre sort _Aquae_ _Serpens_ ,que Tom ne connaissait pas, permettait de faire apparaître des serpents faits d'eau provenant du corps de l'ennemi ou de la surface touchée par le sort. Harry et Maria s'était d'ailleurs mis d'accord pour n'utiliser ce sort qu'en dernier ce jour-là, mère et fille discutait chaque jour de Dieu seul sait quoi.

Ligne temporelle

Harry venait de sortir de son heure de méditation durant laquelle sa sœur lui avait fait un rapport sur l'île Shells Town et le combat qu'ils y avaient mené. Harry était heureux de savoir sa sœur en compagnie d'un adulte mais en même temps, il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas être aux côtés de sa sœur.

Hier, Harry avait laissé le contrôle à celui qu'il appelait Oncle Tom afin que lui et Maria, celle qu'il considérait comme sa maman, puissent parler ensemble entre adultes.

Harry n'avait aucun souvenir de la conversation mais se souvenait parfaitement du moment où il avait repris le contrôle.

 _Maria avait l'air triste mais déterminé sur son visage. Cet air était étrange à voir sur le visage habituellement si souriant. Ne sachant pas comment agir face à ce changement, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et appela sa mère adoptive._

 _« -Oka-san, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »_

 _Il dut répéter la question plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne réagisse et quand elle le fit, elle le prit dans une étreinte étouffante, lui murmurant un « on ne quittera jamais l'île ». Quand il entendit ça, Harry se débâti aussitôt._

 _« -Pourquoi tu te débats Harry ?_

 _-Ne pas quitter l'île sous entends que je ne reverrais jamais Sanira ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher, se fâcha Harry._

 _-Mais tu ne comprends pas, la mer est dangereuse et nous ne serons jamais plus en sécurité qu'ici, tenta de le raisonné Maria._

 _-Tu m'as promis qu'on partirait à la recherche de ma sœur dès que j'irais mieux. Je vais mieux maintenant et il est hors de question que je reste cloîtré sur cette île ! Tu m'as promis !_

 _-Je ne veux que ton bien, Harry. L'océan est trop dangereux pour un enfant de ton âge ! Les pirates sont dangereux, ils pourraient t'emprisonner, te faire du mal, au pire te tuer._

 _-Rien ne sera jamais pire que m'empêcher de retrouver Sanira, cria Harry avant de courir jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte._

 _Maria essaya de le rattraper mais l'enfant avait fermé la porte de la grotte, l'y emprisonnant. Il utilisa sa magie pour l'éviter jusqu'à la base du volcan, puis courut dans la forêt. Harry était tellement énervé que sa magie déferlait autour de lui, détruisant tout dans un rayon de un mètre autour de l'enfant. Bientôt, Harry tomba d'épuisement sur le sol du cottage où ils vivaient plusieurs mois auparavant avec Maria. Celle-ci veillait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en regardant la carte enchantée de l'île._

 _Dans une barque à plusieurs milliers de kilomètre de là, Sanira s'endormit au plus grand étonnement de Zorro qui avait une conversation houleuse sur qui devait gérer l'argent de l'équipage. Sabo se précipita vers elle avec Luffy alors que Ace tenait le cap en regardant inquiet leur sœur qui commença à sangloter dans son sommeil. Elle se réveilla trois heures plus tard, les larmes aux yeux, mal à la tête mais une lueur de détermination dans les yeux mais trois de ses frères la regardant pleins de peur mélanger à du soulagement._

 **Juste pour info,** les appellations latines pour les sorts sortent de mon imaginations et de dico français latin vu que je n'ai fait que deux ans de latin c'est sûr et certains que ces deux sort sont pas du tout écrit avec les bonnes terminaisons. Si jamais l'un d'entre vous a fait du latin, il ou elle peut me corriger sur ça, si l'envie lui prend.

Sur ce, à la prochaine fois, en espérant que ce soit dans pas longtemps

Review ?


	19. Chap18

_Salut à tous. Je voulais juste vous dire que « la petite famille » réferre à Harry, Tom, Maria et Sally que « la Fratrie » désignera le groupe de Sanira et que « la Famille » désignera les deux groupe._

 _Voilà bonne lecture._

 ** _Chap18: Départ et rencontre_**

Cela faisait deux jours que Maria était enfermée dans la grotte. Elle avait fait une erreur monumentale avec Harry. Au moins, d'après la carte Harry n'était pas parti de l'île et se débrouillait parfaitement bien. Sa propre mère lui avait expliqué que vu qu'il était impossible de garder Harry sur l'île, le mieux était d'accompagner l'enfant dans son voyage. Se souvenant du jour où le petit garçon avait découvert la grotte, la femme écrit un message sur un bout de papier qu'elle déposa au pied de l'enfant.

« Harry, excuse ma réaction. Je n'avais pas pensé que tu serais prêt à partir si vite.

Comprends moi, je ne veux que ton bien.

Je pensais qu'on trouverait un moyen de faire venir ta sœur à l'île sans que tu doives risquer ta vie en mers.

Puisqu'il le faut pour retrouver ta sœur, nous irons en mers.

Tu as bien lu. Il est hors de question que je ne parte pas avec toi. »

La carte montra l'enfant en larmes après avoir lu le message. Une heure plus tard, le fils était rentré. Ils avaient mangé un repas chaud puis étaient descendus de la grotte. Maria cousait une voile tandis que Harry utilisait sa magie pour couper des troncs d'arbres. A la fin de la journée, ils avaient amassé assez de bois pour fabriquer un petit navire. Trop fatigués pour remonter dans la grotte, ils s'endormir à la belle étoile.

Après un petit déjeuner, Harry construit le bateau à l'aide d'un sort que Sally lui avait appris puis il rentra épuisé à la grotte. Pendant ce temps, Maria emballait les vivres et les autre qu'il fallait prendre. L'enfant dormit en tout 3 heures puis commença à mettre tous le livres de la bibliothèque dans celle de la tente qui s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que Harry y déposait les livres. Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient tout chargé dans leur navire. Décidant qu'ils quitteraient l'île le lendemain matin, Harry et Maria profitèrent de la piscine une dernière fois puis, après avoir mangé un repas frugal, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Avant de partir, Harry prévint mentalement sa sœur de leur départ. Bizarrement,ni Harry ni Maria ne se sentirent mal en quittant l'île qu'ils se doutaient ne plus voir avant des années si ce n'est jamais.

Le bateau faisait 6m de long sur 4m de largeur. Il comportait une cabine semblant faire 2m sur 3m mais grâce à quelques runes, Harry avait rajouté à la chambre une salle à manger-cuisine où il installa sa tente, ainsi qu'une petite salle de bain dont l'eau était réchauffée et nettoyée par des runes gravées sur les tuyaux qui les puisaient de l'océan.

Plusieurs mois passèrent sans encombres, Harry passait la plupart de son temps sur le pont entre méditation et entraînement. Maria entraînait son fils lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupé à lui apprendre à cuisiner ou à garder le cap. Harry gardait le cap tous les matins vue que Maria le faisait les après-midis et nuits. Lors de ses méditations, l'enfant travaillait avec son oncle ou parlait avec Sanira ou se détendait tout simplement.

Après quatre mois de navigation, les deux arrivèrent sur une île. Les habitants de Trivia étaient très gentil. Bien que ne débordant pas de richesse, les habitants se montraient enclins à donner de l'aide aux deux voyageurs. N'étant pas du genre à recevoir sans donner en retour, Harry et Maria avaient décidé de rester au maximum un mois.

Dormant dans leur bateau, les deux passaient leurs journées dans les champs pour Harry et dans les cuisines pour Maria. Bientôt, trois semaines et demi furent passées et la paire commençait à faire ses adieux aux villageois.

Il faisait nuit noir, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était tiraillé par un sentiment de peur et même l'oncle Tom ressentait ce sentiment de danger imminent sans le comprendre. Au bout d'un moment, Harry s'habilla prenant soin d'attacher ses armes à sa ceinture (on n'était jamais assez prudent) et sortit de sa tente. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte qui le séparait du pont, il entendit un boom venant de l'explosion des boulets de canons. Il fit demi tour et prit son sac à dos ensorcelé y mettant la tente et les quelques affaires qu'il avait sortit puis rangea le sac à dos dans son sac sans fond qui était plus pratique à transporter, tout en alarmant sa mère. Ils sortirent tous les deux et allèrent sur l'île vu que leur bateau était en feux. Le pavillon noir flottait en haut du mat du bateau qui bombardait l'île. La cohue se faisait maintenant sur l'île alors que des hommes et un ours blanc se précipitaient vers la plage pour affronter les pirates qui commençaient à débarquer. Harry et Maria se précipitèrent à l'attaque afin de les aider.

La bataille faisait rage, les assaillants étaient bien trop nombreux, mais les défenseurs avaient apparemment plus de techniques. Avec sa dague dans la main gauche et utilisant la magie sans baguette de la main droite pour déstabiliser ses adversaires, Harry mettait hors combat tous ceux qui se présentaient devant lui, Maria le couvrant. L'ours blanc bipède était également d'une grande aide et gardait les arrières d'un jeune homme d'à peu près 14 ans qui se battait avec aisance et facilité.

Pourtant, les défenseurs de l'île subirent bientôt le coup d'être en infériorité numérique et bien que les victimes du camp adverse étaient nombreuses, les combats devinrent du 1 contre 5, séparant Maria de Harry, l'ours bipède du jeune homme. Il semblait au combattants que pour chaque ennemi abattu, deux autres surgissaient du bateau, prêts à combattre.

Une heure plus tard les combats étaient terminés. Harry, visage en sang, regardait le sol autour de lui, couvert des corps de ses adversaires. Certains étaient assommés, d'autres laissaient échapper leur derniers soupir. Ayant peur de découvrir le corps de sa protectrice parmi les morts, Harry préféra relevé son regard et c'est ainsi qu'il le remarqua. Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure tournait le dos à Harry mais également à l'un de leur opposant qui était encore debout. Ne voulant pas rester là à ne rien faire, l'enfant puisa dans ces dernières forces et sa magie afin de courir pour intercepter le couteau qui allait bientôt quitté la main du pirate. Il fit un bond prodigieux, sautant sur le jeune homme, se prenant par la même occasion le couteau dans le dos. Harry eut juste le temps de voir le regard incrédule de celui qu'il venait de sauver et de voir Tom lever les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire «Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un gosse aussi suicidaire ? », avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	20. Chap19: Un nouvel allié

**Chap 19 : Un nouvel allié**

La totalité des hommes en état s'occupait d'éteindre le feu qui continuait à brûler les maisons qu'il avait pu atteindre, les femmes s'occupaient des enfants ainsi que des blessés. Pas parce que les femmes n'étaient bonne qu'à ça mais tout simplement car la tradition de l'île voulait que les femmes apprennent la médecine avec le seul docteur diplômé de l'île. L'auberge, épargné par le flammes, faisait office d'hôpital et regorgeait de blessés qu'ils fassent parti des assaillants ou des insurgés. Heureusement, la majorité des villageois survivants n'avait que des blessures et brûlures simples et ne nécessitait donc qu'un soin basique. Mais une bataille avec des pirates comme celle de la veille ne faisait pas que de simple blessures : 51 morts pour l'instant, dont 13 étaient des villageois. Cinq étaient des enfants dont la cachette s'était écroulé sur eux, les tuant sur le coup.

Maria qui attendait à la porte d'une chambre à l'étage, entendait le pleurs de ses mères. Elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir à pleuré si ce n'est des larme de soulagement. Son fils vivrait, c'est ce que lui avait dit l'adolescent que son fils avait sauvé. Bien sûre, elle avait été sceptique sur les capacités du plus jeune à soigner mais le mink ours blanc, nommé Bépo l'avait rassuré.

« - Le cap'taine est peut-être jeune mais il est un bon médecin. Il m'a sauvé guéri de blessure bien pire que celle de votre enfant. Vous inquiétez pas. Votre fils est entre de bonnes mains.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison. »

Après un cours instant, Bépo, d'humeur curieuse, avait commencé à lui poser des questions sur sa vie avec l'enfant. Le mink apprit ainsi le passé de Maria et Harry (en omettant la magie) que le deux étaient parti à la recherche de la jumelle du garçon qui ,elle, était dans un équipage pirate, que les deux étaient devenu pirates par la force des choses. Maria posa également de questions, apprenant que Bépo avait rencontré Trafalgar Law alors qu'il se prenait une raclée, qu'ils sont un équipage de quatre pirates dont le jeune Law est le capitaine du haut de ses 14 ans. Leur question-réponse dura 1h30 à la fin desquelles l'adolescent sortit ,exténué. Tout de suite Bépo sauta sur lui, très inquiet pour son capitaine.

« - Cap'taine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– L'enfant avait beaucoup trop de blessures interne , souffla le jeune homme avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son subordonné …

\- Capitaine !

\- Harry, cria Maria en même temps que l'ours blanc ! »

Ni une ni deux, elle ouvrit la porte pour voir le corps d'Harry sur un lit d'hôpital, du sang maculant les draps originalement blancs.

 _Je voulais m'arrêter là mais même si ça aurait fait un bon cliffhanger, ça aurait été salaud de ma part vu la fréquence d'updates. Donc voici la suite :_

Law se réveilla trois heures plus tard pour finir de soigner Harry. Il lui fallut deux heures de plus pour ressouder les os. Lorsqu'il avait fini, il dit la liste des blessures du garçon à la mère et Bépo.

« - Le couteau à traverser le cœur mais ce n'était que la blessure la plus visible. Six côtes cassées dont trois perforaient les deux poumons. Trois côtes étaient fêlés. Il avait également une fracture du col du fémur droit et trois muscles de la jambe gauche étaient déchirés. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour sauter sur la trajectoire du couteau.

\- Est-ce qu'il va garder des séquelles, demanda Maria après avoir passé au dessus du choc ?

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille. Bépo, préviens les autres que nous allons resté mais qu'ils se tiennent à partir dès que l'enfant se réveille.

\- Bien , capitaine, dit-il avant de partir. »

Law regarda plusieurs instants dans les yeux Maria.

« - Serait-il probable que vous acceptiez de devenir avec votre fils membre de mon équipage ? Bépo m'a dit que vous naviguez sans être réellement des pirates.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez de nous dan votre équipage, demanda Maria su la défensive ?

\- Pouvoir encore se mouvoir avec autant de blessures aussi grave n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Je préfère avoir votre fils en ami qu'en ennemi. D'autant plus qu'il m'a sauvé d'une blessure qui aurait pu être ma dernière. Alors autant demander plutôt que de passer à côté d'une occasion en or, sourit l'adolescent.

\- Je vous donnerais notre réponse après en avoir parler avec Harry. Quand pensez-vous qu'il se réveilleras ?

\- Normalement, il aurait du mourir de ses blessures avant même la fin des combats. Qu'il soit vivant est déjà un miracle en soi. Il peut se réveiller aujourd'hui, demain comme dans une semaine. Je n'ai jamais vu de pareil cas alors je ne peux le dire.

\- Bien, merci de l'avoir soigné.

Après une semaine d'attente, Harry ne se réveillant toujours pas, Maria décida de partir avec les pirates du jeune Law puisque la femme savait que voyager en mer sans médecin était trop dangereux. Et puis elle avait l'intime conviction que le jeune capitaine les mènerait à Sanira.

C'est ainsi que, après 13 jours de coma, Harry se réveilla dans un bateau bercé par les vagues.

« - Où suis-je, se demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux ?

\- Tu es sur le bateau des Heart, lui répondit un ours blanc portant une combinaison jaune.

\- Tu parles , s'écria Harry surpris ! Non , plus important : où est ma mère ? Comment elle va ?

\- Ta maman doit être sur le pont. On l'a obligé à quitter ton chevet pour prendre l'air et manger. Elle était très inquiètes, tu sais, lui dit l'ours gentiment.

\- Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient, demanda l'alité inquiet ?

\- Treize jours.

\- QUOI ! Maman doit être si inquiète, dit-il en essayant de se lever mais l'ours le plaqua contre son lit.

\- Tu ne bouges pas de ton lit . Ordre du capitaine, dit sérieusement Bépo. JE vais chercher ta mère et le capitaine. Tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger, compris ? »

Harry ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête. En attendant qu'il revienne il appela Tom.

 _« - Tom ?_

 _\- HADRIAN JAMES POTTER , QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE TE JETER SUR CE COUTEAU ?!_

 _\- Je Je voulais pas qu'il meurt, répondit d'une petite voix Harry._

 _\- ET TA VIE, ALORS ! TU PENSAIS SERIEUSEMENT QUE CE N' ETAIT PAS DANGEREUX POUR TOI ?_

 _\- Mais la magie_

 _\- La magie n'aurait pas suffit, Harry. Tu as bien failli mourir, crétin, lui dit Tom la larme à l'œil. Si on ne t'avait pas soigné à temps, tu serais mort._

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que j'allais mourir.  
\- Stupide griffon._

 _\- Mais je ne pensais pas que ma mort te toucherait autant. Serais-ce une larme que je vois naître au coin de tes yeux, releva-t-il un sourire taquin ?_

 _\- Ce n'était pas pour toi, dénia l'adulte en ressuyant la larme qui menaçait de couler ! J'te rappelle que si tu meurs, je meurs aussi._

 _\- Quelle mauvaise foi, ria le garçon ! »_

L'adulte répondit en secouant la tête tout en souriant. Puis il lui dis de retourner à la réalité. Et à raison, puisque au moment où Harry rouvrait les yeux, la porte s'ouvrait sur Maria et un adolescent au cheveux noir de geai.

« - Harry ! Comment te sens-tu , cria presque Maria en le serrant dans les bras ?

\- Surpris d'avoir autant dormi et heureux que tu n'es rien, oka-san.

\- Tant mieux, sourit-elle. Harry, je te présente le capitaine de ce navire : Trafalgar Law. C'est à lui que tu tiens d'être encore en vie.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi et de ma mère pendant ma convalescence, dit immédiatement Harry en inclinant la tête.

\- Pas la peine de me remercier, gamin. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je te l'ai sauvé. Nous sommes pour ainsi dire quitte.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obliger de le faire. D'autres ne s'en serait pas donné la peine, répliqua Harry. Alors, merci.

\- Tch ! Je t'examinerais plus tard. En attendant, interdiction de sortir de ce lit et même de te relever. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de voir tes blessures se rouvrir, dit-il en sortant. Maria, ménagez-le, ordonna-t-il en fermant la porte.

\- Ils t'ont bien traiter, demanda aussitôt Harry ?

\- Hey ! C'est à moi d'être inquiète, pas l'inverse !

\- Un fils n'a-t-il pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour sa mère ?

\- Ils m'ont traiter comme l'une des leurs, répondit-elle après un soupire léger. Mais est-ce que tu te sens vraiment mieux ? Tu ne ressens réellement aucune douleur ?

\- C'est vrai que j'ai un peu mal dans mes jambes. Surtout à la hanche droite et au mollet gauche. Maman, pourquoi on est sur leur bateau ?

\- Harry, tu étais tant blessé à la fin de cette bataille que Law a mis 3h30 en tout pour te soigner. Tu es resté plus d'une semaine dans le coma, j'avais tellement peur pour toi. Et puis ce jeune homme m'a proposé un marché. Pendant que tu restes alité, il vérifie ton état de santé tandis que moi je participe au corvées. Il nous propose de devenir des membres de son équipage. Si tu ne veux pas, il nous laissera à la prochaine île.

\- Je ne veux pas, dit tout de suite Harry.

\- Réfléchis bien, Harry. Law est un très bon médecin. Et les médecins qui veulent faire parti d'un équipage pirate ne courent pas les rues. Naviguer sans médecin est très dangereux. D'autant plus sur Grand Line où se dirige certainement Sanira. Essaies au moins de discuter avec l'équipage, tu verras qu'ils sont tous très sympathiques. »

Harry fit la moue. Il savait bien qu'il ne devrait pas être si borné et que sa mère avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« - Quand tu dis que je lui dois la vie, tu veux dire que j'ai failli y passer. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit quel était l'étendue de la blessure causer par le couteau.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir ?

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne sinon, s'exclama Tom en prenant possession de Harry !

\- Tom, rend le contrôle à Harry, tout de suite, dit Maria d'une voix menaçante mais calme.

\- N'empêches que j'ai raison, râla Tom

\- Tom.

\- Oui oui c'est bon je le fais….

\- Avant qu'on ne me coupe la parole, reprit Harry, j'allais dire que je suis tout à fait sûr de vouloir le savoir.

\- Bien. Le couteau a touché le cœur. Mais avant de te prendre le couteau dans le dos, tu avais déjà six côtes cassées et trois autres fêlées. Tes poumons étaient perforés. D'après Law, ta fracture du col du fémur droit a possiblement était causé par ta chute après t'être évanoui. Enfin, plusieurs des muscles à ta jambe gauche ont été déchirés, dit-elle faisant des pauses à chaque blessures. »

Harry avait du mal à y croire. Il avait survécu à ça ! Tom lui souffla un « _Je l'avais dit !_ » avant de le laisser. Il avait failli mourir. Il avait failli mourir. Il avait failli laisser tomber Sanira et Maria. « Sanira ! Elle a du ressentir mon état ! Elle doit être folle d'inquiétude. Il faut que je l'appelle au plus vite!», pensa-t-il. Il dit à sa mère qu'il allait en parler à Sanira dès qu'il arriverait à la contacter. Sa mère le laissa pour faire un sandwich à son fils qui allait avoir faim très bientôt. Dès sa mère d'adoption partit, Harry se mit d'abord à regarder l'état de son corps puis ferma les yeux pour ressentir via la magie l'état réel de son corps. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se rendre compte que ses os ne portait aucune séquelle et que seul ses muscles étaient encore abîmés ! Il était soulagé de voir que sa magie avait déjà complètement guéri son cœur et ses poumons bien qu'il « voyait » les endroits où ils étaient perforés. Il allait juste devoir ménagé ses muscles.. et sa magie. Avec cette constatation, il décida d'au moins attendre que sa mère lui apporte un repas pour utiliser sa magie. Après tout, la fatigue le gagnait déjà et il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de se faire encore engueuler pour son geste. Il connaissait sa sœur mais également Tom qui , il le savait, n'allait pas se priver pour révéler l'étendue de ses blessures voir même exagérer les faits. Quoique… les faits sont en eux-même assez graves pour ne pas les exagérer. Soupirant de cet état de fait, le jeune sorcier se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde, tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Maria, ce qu'il avait appris grâce à Tom et à Sally. Il pensa à cette mission qu'il s'était donné : retrouver sa sœur et vivre avec elle, ses frères d'adoption dont il connaissait déjà tout et Maria. Et s'il arrivait à trouver deux corps pour qu'ils accueillent Tom et Sally, c'étaient un bonus qu'il accepterait avec plaisir. Puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers leur monde d'origine. Le jeune pirate se demandait si quelqu'un les cherchait. Oh ! Il se doutait bien que, au vue des dires de Tom, Dumbledore avait certainement mis des hommes à leurs recherches, si tant est qu'il sache leur disparition. Mais le morceau d'âme dans sa tête l'avait prévenu : Dumbledore est un vieux manipulateur dont toutes les expressions , tous les gestes sont calculés pour attirer les bons sentiments de tous. L'enfant de bientôt 9 ans en avait déduis que le vieil homme ne les recherchait que pour la gloire de les retrouver. Lui ce qu'il était curieux de savoir était si des amis de Lilly et James Potter étaient à leur recherche pour prendre soin d'eux, pour honorer la mémoire de leurs amis. Est-ce qu'il y avait même des personnes qui se souciaient réellement de leur bien-être ? Est-ce que ceux-ci savaient leur disparition ? Harry se promit que, si jamais quiconque le ramenait dans son monde d'origine, il leur ferait vivre un véritable enfer, surtout si on le séparait de sa famille.

C'est sur cette détermination qu'il prit gaiement une bouchée de son sandwich que Maria venait de lui apporter.


	21. Chap20 Les recherches continuent

Désolée encore pour cette longue attente

Bonne lecture

 **Chap20**

Dumbledore n'en pouvait plus. Un an et 7 mois qu'il faisait remuer ciel et terre à ses larbins ! Et toujours aucun résultat ! Pour l'instant, les seuls lieux qui étaient inaccessibles à ses pantins étaient les quelques endroits réservés à des Créatures magiques dont les sous-sol des banques Gringotts, les palais vampiriques et Atlantide, la célèbre cité sous-marine qui abritait la plus grande population d'êtres de l'eau, toutes espèces confondues. Il avait déjà envoyé Hagrid voir les différents clans de géants mais le gardien des portes n'avait rien trouvé. Il avait aussi envoyé Rémus Lupin vérifier les meutes à travers le monde mais il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis son arrivée au clan français dirigé par le loup-garou Louis Duprés. Même lui avait cherché les premiers mois mais aucun sort de sa connaissance ne parvenait à détecter les jumeaux.

S'il avait su utilisé la magie noir, il aurait essayé mais son noyau magique en était tout simplement incapable depuis qu'il avait reçu une malédiction des plus vicieuses. Il ne pouvait plus non plus utiliser des sorts puissants que ce soit de magie noir ou blanche mais là, le chef de l'Ordre du phœnix n'avait que lui à blâmer. Sa dépendance aux bonbons au citron et son manque d'effort physique avaient considérablement diminué son noyau magique. Avant cette dépendance, il arrivait, durant sa lointaine jeunesse, à lancer tous les sorts « blancs » de l'époque (à peu près 1500) en informulé et sans baguette mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'une dizaine de sorts qu'il arrivait à lancer de cette manière-là sans en être totalement épuisé. Il avait même été voir un psychomédicomage moldu mais avait arrêté les séances quand celui-ci lui avait dit que cette dépendance prenait son origine dans la mort d'Ariana, sa petite sœur. Foutaise ! s'était-il dit à l'époque et encore aujourd'hui, il le pensait réellement. C'était absurde.

Alors qu'il remuait ses souvenirs à la recherche d'un sort qui pourrait l'aider, un hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Fronçant les sourcils en voyant le hibou postal inconnu, il ouvrit la fenêtre tout en s'assurant que les sorts de silence et celui qui lui indiquait que quelqu'un approchait étaient toujours en place. Pressé de lire la lettre, le vieil homme se fit mordre les doigts par l'oiseau nocturne. Réussissant comme même à prendre la lettre, il lança quelques sort de détection (on est jamais trop prudent) avant de regarder le symbole imprimé dans la cire : une baguette surmontée d'une étoile à sept branches, le symbole des Black. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et prit la lettre.

« Cher Professeur Dumbledore,

J'ai appris lors de ma convalescence à Sainte Mangouste que vous étiez le seul à savoir où se trouvait mon filleul et sa sœur. Ayant rendu l'une de mes maisons apte à accueillir des enfants, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous afin de récupérer les jumeaux le plus vite possible.

Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt

Sirius O. Black »

Laissant tomber la lettre sur son bureau, il remarqua un post-scriptum.

« P.S. : Attention, le hibou mord. »

Le vieux sorcier réfléchissait à vive allure. « _Que devait-il dire ? Devait-il mentir sur la disparition des jumeaux ?_ _Il pourrait très bien lui mentir et lui dire que les enfants étaient en sécurité. Non, l'idée était bonne mais Black pourrait invoquer son droit de tuteurage, lui bloquant ainsi la possibilité de se servir dans les caisses des Potter. Mais comment lui avoué leur disparition sans subir la célèbre colère des Black ?_ »

Pendant plus d'une heure, le sorcier s'attela à la difficile tâche d'annoncer au désormais Lord Black l'impossibilité pour les derniers Potter de vivre avec l'ancien prisonnier. Finalement, voyant qu'il ne savait pas faire autrement, le vieux directeur décida d'inviter l'homme à venir le lendemain à 15h dans son bureau. Ainsi, il aurait le temps de poser des sorts d'obéissance, de défense et de sérénité.

…...Le lendemain…..

Sirius se trouvait devant la gargouille, vérifiant que l'anneau seigneurial était bien en place sur son auriculaire droit et enlevant les quelques plis sur sa robe. Il fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un simple « je suis attendu » à l'encontre de l'être de pierre avant de monter sur la première marche de l'escalier en colimaçon.

L'ancien griffondor fut surpris de sentir deux vagues de magie essayant de l'envahir l'une calmement l'autre plus intrusive en entrant dans la pièce mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention puisque la magie multicentenaire contenu dans l'anneau des Black avait repoussé durement les deux magies avant qu'elles n'aient eu le moindre effet sur sa personne. Prenant note des faits, il décida de suivre son plan, c'est-à-dire garder le masque de griffondor adorant purement et simplement Albus, même si la tache lui paraissait plus difficile à réaliser qu'à dire.

« -Bonjour, Pr Dumbledore !

\- Bonjour, Sirius. Je suis heureux de te voir en plus grande forme qu'à ton procès.

\- Oui, ils ont fait des merveilles à Sainte Mangouste. Merci d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement à ma demande. Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes un homme très occupé.

\- Prend un siège, Sirius. Un bonbon au citron ?

\- Non merci, dit le lord en s'asseyant. Alors, où sont les jumeaux ?

\- Ils vont très bien, Sirius. Une tasse de thé peut-être ?

\- Avec grand plaisir, sourit Sirius, sachant parfaitement que sa bague le protégerait de toutes potions dans sa tasse. »

Un elfe fit apparaître un chariot où se trouvaient des biscuits secs et un service à deux tasses puis servit les deux hommes avant de s'en aller. Sirius but sa tasse avant de se resservir et de boire une gorgée.

« - Où sont-ils, demanda-t-il posément ?

\- J'ai décidé de les envoyer quelque part pour qu'ils aient tous les deux un entraînement poussé. Ils seront tous les deux des cibles prioritaires quand Voldemort reviendra, expliqua Dumbledore avec une certitude que Lord Black savait feinte.

\- Ah oui ? Alors comment expliquez-vous que Rémus soit parti à leurs recherches ainsi que Hagrid ?

\- Eh bien.. Je.., balbutia le plus vieux qui n'avait pas prévu que l'ancien maraudeur soit au courant de cela. La personne à qui j'ai confié les enfants ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles, mentit-il.

\- Depuis plus d'un an, ça commence à faire beaucoup, non ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir alerté les autorités magiques et moldues du monde entier, voulut savoir Sirius qui laissa une partie de rage contre l'homme se montrer ?

\- Au début, j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient dans une réserve magique. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'aucun oiseau postale ne peut ni y rentrer ni en sortir. J'ai fait tous ce qui était possible pour retrouver cette personne. Et lorsque je l'ai retrouvé 5 mois plus tard, elle était morte de sa belle mort apparemment.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit aux autorités compétentes lorsque vous avez retrouvé cette personne, cria Sirius ?

\- Je voulais d'abord voir dans quel pays ils se trouvaient avant de lancer un avis de recherche. Et puis imaginez ce qu'on aurait dit si..

\- Alors vous ne voulez pas utiliser tous les moyens de les retrouver, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour votre réputation ! Vous êtes complètement sénile , ma parole ! Est-ce vous avez même pensé à leur bien être ? D'ailleurs, comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'ils vont bien, s'emporta l'ancien Maraudeur?

\- Les sorts indiquent qu'ils vont bien, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton !

\- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'ils ne sont pas en train de devenir fou ? Aucun sort ne peut vérifier à distance leurs santés mentales ! Est-ce qu'ils ont un endroit qu'ils peuvent appelé maison ? Sont-ils même ensemble ? Ou doivent-ils mendier et voler ou travailler pour avoir leur repas ? Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il ne leur manque rien ?

\- Comment oses-tu mettre en doute mes affirmations, s'énerva Dumbledore ! Ils sont en bonne santé ce qui veut dire qu'ils mangent et boivent assez !

\- Comment vous pouvez être si sûr qu'ils sont heureux, commença à pleurer Lord Black? Est-ce qu'ils connaissent au moins ce mot ? Est-ce qu'ils ont une famille là où ils sont ? Est-ce qu'ils ont une vie d'enfants ? Ou est-ce qu'ils n'ont jamais de repos ? Je veux le savoir, Professeur, je veux tellement en être sûr, sanglota-t-il.

\- Nous ne le serons que lorsque nous les ramèneront ici, mon cher, répondit Albus tout en consolant l'homme avec quelques tapes sur l'épaules qui se voulaient réconfortantes . Tout ce dont nous pouvons être sûrs est qu'ils sont en bonne santé, où qu'ils soient. Vous savez, je n'ai rien voulu dire à la presse car trop de Mangemorts ont échappé à la justice. Mais aucun de mes agents n'a trouvé trace des jumeaux dans le monde. Il n'y a que les lieux réservés aux créatures magiques qui doivent encore être fouillés, soupira-t-il.

\- Quand allez-vous l'annoncer au Ministre, demanda Sirius après séché ses larmes ? Le plus tôt sera le mieux, ainsi les négociations avec les différentes communautés de créatures magiques vont rapidement commencer et on pourra retrouver les enfants.

\- Je vais prendre rendez-vous chez le ministre de suite alors, offrit-il puisqu'il savait que si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait Sirius, qui n'allait certainement pas enjoliver les choses pour le faire voir sous un beau jour. »

Vendredi 3 mars 1989, La Gazette du Sorcier alarmait la population magique britannique avec en gros titre « LE SURVIVANT : DISPARU ». Dans chaque maison, tous lisaient avec attention l'article de la journaliste Rita Skeeter qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, n'avait pas dû broder une seule ligne, les grandes lignes ayant été dictées par Dumbledore. L'article en lui-même racontait comment le Survivant et sa sœur, âgé de bientôt 9 ans, avaient été enlevés au soin prodigué par un ami du vainqueur de Grindelwald et comment Dumbledore lui-même avait essayé de les retrouver sans succès pour l'instant. L'article faisait l'éloge du vieux sorcier tout du long, le mentionnant plus lui que les enfants disparus mais se terminant comme même par une description des deux enfants et une demande à tous les sorciers et sorcières ayant accès aux réserves magiques et/ou aux habitats de Créatures de bien vouloir y rechercher le Survivant et sa sœur et d'informer le bureau des Aurrors, Dumbledore ou Lord Black pour tout indice sur la localisation des enfants. Dans les maisons, la plupart des mères tenaient leurs enfants à vue, consolant les plus jeunes de la disparition du héro national, s'assurant que tous leurs enfants étaient en sécurité à la maison tout en ordonnant silencieusement ou non à leur époux de retrouver les jumeaux Potter, que ce soit pour la somme généreuse offerte par Lord Black ou pour la renommée qui en suivrait.


End file.
